Awkward
by MadManMatt64
Summary: An awkward moment on Christmas Eve explodes into an orchestra of awkwardness.
1. Chapter 1

Awkward

General POV

It was late at night as Leo Leonardo the Third walked into his shared apartment. He just got back from a late shift at GameStop, and dear Lord was he tired. It was close to Christmas and the store was packed to the brim with nearly every single age demographic and gender. Of course, he hated every minute of it, especially considering that it was freaking _Saturday,_ which was of course the busiest day of the week. Couple that with the last minute shoppers of Christmas Eve and it's a no brainer why he was acting like a zombie. He had to deal with the whiny kids, the mothers who had absolutely no idea what they were doing, the assholes that make up most of the teenage gamers (**A/N Present company excluded**), and all of those idiots that couldn't tell an RTS from an FPS or RPG. None of that mattered now though, because all he needed right now was sleep.

He didn't even bother to turn on the light as he entered his room, he was too tired to care whether or not he could see. Besides, he didn't even need the light. Hello, he's a cat, he has heightened night vision. Too exhausted to put on his pajamas, he just undressed (completely I might add), and climbed into bed, sleep immediately coming to him.

At about the same time, Aeris also arrived in the apartment. She too, was spread thin by the amount of work she did that day. However, unlike her best friend/punching bag, she worked at Best Buy, which unlike GameStop, had a very large Electronics section (hell, you could say that the whole place is an Electronics section), meaning she had to deal with a bunch of questions that made her feel like shouting right then and there, "I QUIT!". Of course, she didn't, but she still felt like screaming at something. Deciding that going to bed would probably be the best thing for her to do, she walked slowly over to the closest door she could find, and opened it. When she did she saw a bed, and hey, that was good enough for her. Deciding to sleep in the nude so that she wouldn't have to look for her night clothes, she took her clothes off, climbed into the bed, and fell right to sleep.

"Why would the two coming home and going to sleep be awkward at all?", you may ask, feeling misled by the title, considering that when you read the word awkward, you were expecting something awkward. Well be quiet, I'm getting to the awkward part.

Aeris and Leo were the kind of people that sleep with their limbs outstretched in a sloppy spread eagle. Why is this an important detail? Well, imagine if you will that as you were spreading out your limbs, you felt something. Something solid, something furry, but most importantly, something _alive_. You would probably wake up automatically and scream bloody murder right? Well, your right.

As soon as Aeris realized that she was in bed with someone else, she covered herself with the bed's blanket and reached over to turn on a beside lamp. As she did, the other lamp on the other side of the rather large bed turned on. As she looked over to see who did this, she gasped. It could've been a killer, it could've been a rapist. But no, this was worse. It was Leo. Before she could start shouting, Leo started, "Aeris! What the hell are you doing here!"

"What are you talking about! Your in my room!", she shouted back.

Leo scoffed, "No I'm not! This is _my _room!"

As Aeris looked around, she saw that Leo was right. This really was his room. She couldn't fault him for anything, _she _was the one that was in the wrong. Her white cheeks began to match the rest of her fur. Leo started speaking again, "Please just go, I need some sleep."

Aeris nodded and started to get up before she realized a single and very important detail. She turned to Leo, "I don't think I can do that."

He sighed, "Why not?"

She cleared her throat in embarrassment, "Well... to put it bluntly I'm naked."

Leo's ears immediately perked up at the last two words uttered by his friend. He smiled in a perverted way as he said, "Aeris, if you wanted to sleep with me, all you had to do was ask."

She normally would've punched the living hell out of him for saying things like that, but she didn't want to risk exposing herself to him. Instead, she offered this helpful bit of advice in her harshest tone possible, "Leo, leave and go sleep outside on the couch before I kill you."

He held up his hands in an, 'I surrender', fashion as he said, "Okay, I'm going."

He was about to rise out of the bed before he also realized a single and very important detail. He sat back down as he scratched the back of his head, saying, "Hey Aeris, I can't really go outside."

She sighed, "And why not?"

He laughed forcibly, "Uh, funny story actually. You see, I wasn't really planning on you coming into my room so-"

She cut him off, "Your naked too, aren't you?". He nodded and she put her face to her palm. She started to talk again, "Well this is just fucking great. You just had to decide to sleep in the nude, didn't you Leo?"

Leo looked offended, "Hey, don't look at me! You obviously thought the same thing! If anything, you should be blaming yourself!"

She was about to respond with something that implied that Leo had a dog as his mother, but she decided to try a different tact so that she wouldn't eventually have to result to murder in order to keep her dignity, "Leo, were adults here, right? Let me just take your blanket and go to my room so that we can put this behind us."

Leo wouldn't have any of it, "No thank you Aeris. I don't want to risk you seeing my package. That and it gets drafty in here.", he gasped in thought, "I know! I'll just close my eyes and you can leave."

She gave him an exasperated expression, "Leo, I know you. You're too much of a pervert for me to even consider that as an option."

Leo looked thoughtful as he said, "Well, how about we just sleep on separate sides. After all, like you said we are adults."

After thinking it over in her head for a while, she eventually said, "Fine. But if you so much as touch one piece of fur with my body, I will personally take you down to hell, got it?"

Leo nodded as she put her head on the pillow and turned away from him. As she went to sleep, she couldn't help but wonder why she actually sort of enjoyed sleeping next to Leo naked.

**Done, and done. This was an idea I got after watching an old sitcom. I might make more chapters based around this concept, but no guarantees. Read and Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Even More Awkward Things

**A/N After thinking about it for a while, I decided to continue this story as far as I possibly could before it started getting stupid. If your wondering about Feral, don't worry, I'm in the process of writing it, it just needs a few more finishing touches. Now, without further ado, the continuation of Awkward.**

General POV

Christmas day. A joyous day for those who celebrated it, a day where you could get work done without interruption for those who didn't. The children, glee in their eyes as they woke up their parents so that they could open their presents, were already up at the early hour of eight o'clock and no doubt annoying their parents without end. However in Toronto, Canada, at eight o'clock, two cats would be woken up with a rather unpleasant surprise that could possibly change the course of their lives forever.

Aeris Cole did not get a sound nights sleep. However, that usually happens when your sleeping naked right next to your best friend who also happens to be a pervert. Although, that really wasn't what bugged her. What _really _bugged her was that somehow, someway, in some sort of freak accident with her emotions, she felt something. Two things actually. The first was an odd feeling in her upper torso that made her feel rather uncomfortable, yet felt so enjoyable at the same time. The second was, put simply, arousal. Yes, she was feeling _aroused_ of all things, and it was pissing her off. Sure it had been a while since she last had a "gentleman caller", but she couldn't have been so desperate as to actually consider Leo as someone she could have sex with. Could she?

Leo was also having trouble sleeping, for similar, yet different reasons. It was hard... that is, it was difficult for him to not be aroused by who he was sleeping next to, considering the circumstances of the whole thing. He had to force himself not to look under the blanket just so that he could sneak a peek and what he could only assume to be a beautiful and curvacious figure that he _really_ wanted to see ever since his second head could think. Not that he was attracted to her on a personal level or anything. Fuck no, he would never even consider having a relationship with her. Not only that, but he was pretty sure that if he told Aeris that he liked her in that way, she would either A: Laugh in his face, B: Call him an idiot, C: Knock him unconscious, or D: All of the above.

Now, I'm quite sure that your wondering how much more awkward this whole setup can get. I mean, them sleeping in the same bed together naked is probably as awkward as it's going to get right? Well, in one word, no.

At around eight o'clock AM, Leo and Aeris were in the state of sleep where you're just about to wake up, but you're still too tired to open your eyes. For the most part, the two cats kept to their agreement rather well and stuck to their side of the bed. I say "for the most part" because... well, you'll see.

Leo, while in the state of sleep that was outlined earlier, was sleeping on his side, toward Aeris. While waking up, he noticed that Aeris had started to stir. Feeling that he could try and patch things up a little with a morning greeting, he said in a soft voice, "Good morning, Aeris."

As she started to half open her eyes, Leo could tell that she was facing him because he caught the light that her eyes reflected. Her eyes were still fluttering open as she said, "You just had to wake up didn't you?"

"And what's that supposed to mean?", Leo responded.

She gave a short, humorless laugh, "When your asleep, your still, and when your still, your tolerable. It kept me sane enough to actually sleep in the same bed as you."

"Hey, I kept to my side of the bed, I was good.", he defended, still in the state of sleep and wakefulness.

She verbally shrugged, "Can't say I did, or rather am."

"What do you mean?", he asked.

"Oh, I just started sleeping on my side a little while ago and I when I did I positioned my arms so that I could sleep more comfortably. One of them just so happened to go right next to your tail.", she explained.

His tail? But, he was facing her, how could she... it was then he felt something touching his crotch area. He immediately woke up and he had a look of horror on his face. He gulped before he said, "Um... Aeris?"

"Hmm?", she responded.

"That's not my tail.", he told her.

It took Aeris a while to process this information due her still not having fully woken up, but it didn't take her long. After all, what else on a man's body is much like a tail? After this revelation, she too woke up with a look of horror. After staring at each other for a few moments, they did what any morally sane person would do; they screamed in terror and jumped out of bed, as far away from each other as possible. This, however as you can imagine did not make the situation any better. As they jumped out, they turned to face each other so that they could make the agreement never to speak of that moment ever again. But when the person at which you're facing is your best friend who is also naked, this can be a little hard to do. You could actually _feel _the awkward in the room. Neither of them said a word for a good minute and during that time, many thoughts were going through the minds of both of them.

Aeris's POV

No no no no no no no no no! This was not supposed to happen! I'm such a fucking IDIOT! That was on par with LEO for God's sake! How could I have not realized that it was his... ugh, I am NOT thinking about that. Wait, that's what I was touching? I think I can actually feel myself blushing. I shift around uncomfortably as I try to look away, but this is like a fucking train wreak. I just can't keep my eyes off that thing. Okay, try to look up, keep your eyes away from the lower torso and you'll be fine. Looking into his eyes, I can see that he's probably having a similar struggle, but I guess I could help him out a little.

Leo's POV

Aeris is naked and is standing right in front of me. All I can say is... wow. Yes, I'm still a little angry at her for molesting me, but I don't care, she's in front of me and she's naked. Although, it does feel a little awkward in here, what with the whole "us being best friends" thing going on. I must say though, I have dreamed of the day when I could see her in full frontal nudity-o-vision. Now, to enjoy. Wait a second, I'm naked too, and I'm looking at a naked woman who also happens to be my best friend, and who can kick the crap out of me if she so chose to. Oh no. Quick, dead puppies, old people, nuns, old nuns, Ternaldo naked! Wait, is she getting closer?

General POV

Then Aeris did what she did best; she punched Leo in the gut while shouting "IDIOT!". Leo doubled over, the wind knocked out of him as he clenched his stomach with his hands. While Leo was recovering, Aeris attempted to find her clothes and escape the embarrassment. She succeeded eventually, settling on just finding her bra and panties (which still left little to the imagination if you asked Leo), and picking up the rest of her clothes. Before she left however, she yelled and the still recovering Leo, "If you tell _anybody _what happened here today, I will redefine your world as living pain!", she then slammed the door without Leo's acknowledgment.

Leo went to lay down on his bed before he did anything else. His stomach was still sore and his lungs weren't catching the air very well as he looked up at the ceiling, thinking about what just happened.

Leo's POV

Huh, well that was certainly eventful. I'm just lucky I got out of there alive, she seemed pretty pissed. Although, before that, I have to say that was one of the greatest moments of my life. No more internet for me, I just saw full frontal nudity up close and personal. Well, maybe not personal. God, I need a girlfriend. Although, I don't really know that many women. I think the only person who I know that could possibly be a woman is Aeris, but I only use woman in the loosest sense of the term. I mean, women really couldn't all be like that, could they? I sure as Hell hope not. Maybe they're only like that when their on their period or something. Nah, Aeris is like that all the time. Speaking of Aeris, I wonder what's going on with her right now.

Aeris's POV

I am so fucking _pissed_. Not at Leo, no for once the stupid thing wasn't his fault. I pissed at myself for being such an idiot. How the hell could I _not _tell that what I was touching wasn't his tail! In retrospect, it really wasn't moving around that much, so it should have been easy to tell! I got to get these thoughts out of my head, I can't even think straight. Okay, those thoughts are gone. Now to take care of these goddamn emotions. I can't possibly be attracted to Leo, he's an idiot! Okay, just list off the negatives about Leo, and maybe it will go away. He's an idiot, he's obsessive about his video games, he thinks that Twilight and vampires in general are stupid, he can't go to the bathroom without causing the toilet to explode, he thinks that I'm PMSing 24/7, he has beautiful green eyes, whenever I lose a round in Call of Duty he gloats like no tomorrow, he's somehow muscular despite him never going outside, he doesn't even know about Star Trek: The Next Generation, he's sweet whenever he wants to be, he hangs out with idiots, he has a big- what the hell am I thinking!

General POV

With a sigh from both of them, they both leave their rooms at about the same time (fully dressed now). As they walk down the hall that contains their bedrooms, they avert each others gaze, one out of embarrassment and internal conflict, the other out of fear. This was going to be one Christmas that neither of them was going to forget.

**So, how is it? Should I continue, or is this good enough for you guys. If you said yes to the first option, thank you and you will not be disappointed. If you said yes to the second option, then you will be severely disappointed. Please Review, I can't tell if I'm doing a good job if you don't.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Emotions, Freudian Slips, and Innuendo, Oh My!

Breakfast was eaten in relative silence, save for the crunch of the toast they were both eating. They both kept to themselves, as an uncomfortable feeling was still hanging in the air. Though, given what just happened, you really can't blame them.

Leo had been conflicting with himself all that morning. Sure, he was happy that he finally got to see Aeris naked after many failed attempts to peep on her in the shower (she had somehow installed an alarm in the bathroom without him knowing about it), yet the experience left him feeling empty. Not to mention that he was pretty sure that Aeris was hating him right now. He had to find a way to make it up to her so that he didn't wake up one day with Aeris standing above him, rusty knife in hand and robed man standing behind her.

Aeris was faring no better. The embarrassment from earlier was still fresh in her mind, and she was not in a very good mood. It also wasn't helping that she was mentally scolding herself for what went on. Sure it could've been much, _much_ worse, but in her opinion even Leo wouldn't have been that stupid. Not to mention that the emotions she were feeling made absolutely no sense to her whatsoever. How could she actually kind of feel okay about sleeping right next the biggest idiotic fucktard in the world, while in the nude no less. She had to somehow find a way to nip this in the bud, or else this could become too big to handle.

After a solid hour of chewing toast (you can say they were _digesting_ what just happened! Oh, I'm so _punny_), it was Leo that broke the silence, "So... it's Christmas."

Aeris slowly nodded, averting eye contact with the gray cat, "Yeah... it is, isn't it?"

There was a pause before Leo said, "Would you like me to give your present?"

Another pause, "Okay."

They went into the living room, where a small, nearly dead tree was situated. Under it, two presents lay, one from Leo and the other from Aeris. It didn't take a rocket scientist to tell you that they were both games, but neither of them were complaining about it. Leo bent down to pick up Aeris's present, then handed it over. Aeris took off the wrapping, revealing the game to be Dungeon Guy 4: The New Adventures of the Son of a Dungeon Guy. She smiled, temporarily forgetting about what happened the previous night, and said, "Thanks Leo, I've been looking all over the place for this."

He let out a small laugh, "Well, it wasn't easy. I practically had to fuck the people that were in my way."

It took him only five seconds to realize that he said "fuck", instead of "fight", but luckily Aeris didn't seem to notice. She spared a glance as she said, "Well, thanks again. This'll fit perfectly in that slot in myself."

They both realized what was said about a few seconds afterwords. Aeris of course meant shelf, but a space and a consonant was lost in there somewhere. Leo spoke first, "Did you just say-"

"No!", Aeris shouted defensively, "I said shelf, you just heard it wrong!"

After yet another pause, Aeris picked the game she got for Leo off the floor and gave it to him, while saying, "Here."

Hastily ripping the paper off the game, he put on a look of pure ecstasy when he saw the game, "Sweet! Ultimate Marvel Vs. Capcom 3! I'm gonna take her for a ride!"

And we have reached at least a solid 9 out of 10 on our awkward scale. By now, nobody was talking, what with Leo having left the room after figuring out that he said "her" instead of "it". It wasn't until much later that things became a just tiny bit more awkward, and by tiny, I mean immensely.

It was once again relatively quiet in the apartment, the only sounds made being the squelching of a large sword piercing deep into quivering flesh coming from the living room where Aeris was and the grunting and panting coming from Leo's room. All the noises (that had nothing at all to do with sex I might add), had stopped however when a knock came to the door. Pausing her game, Aeris begrudgingly went to the door to see who it was. Normally she would've tasked Leo with the job, but as you can imagine she really didn't want to see him right now.

When the door was opened, Aeris was unsurprised to see that it was Pantsman, who seemed to be in a rather upbeat mood. He walked inside without invitation and sat down on the nearby couch, crossing his legs and looking rather pleased with himself.

Aeris was about to ask why he was in such a good mood, but Pantsman beat her to the punch, "I got some great news. Could you get Leo out here so I can tell it to the both of you?"

Aeris inwardly groaned, but she did as she was told. Walking into to the hall that led to the bedrooms and knocking on Leo's door, Aeris wondered what news Pantsman could want to tell them. It was probably nothing good of course, since good news to him was usually considered bad news to them, but they had to listen nevertheless, he wouldn't leave until he did.

Leo opened his door to see Aeris, looking at him, but not looking at him directly. He was doing the same thing, finding the top of her head to be very interesting. She spoke in an odd tone, "Scott's here."

"He is? What for?", he responded in a similar tone.

She shrugged, "He says he has news."

He cleared his throat before saying, "Well, we'd better see what he wants then."

She nodded and they both went out into the living room. Scott was still in the same position Aeris left him in on the couch, and when he saw the two cats, he stood up and said, "Now, I bet your wondering why I called this meeting."

This was met with silence and blank stares. However, Pantsman ignored this and continued, "Well, last night I got to thinking. We barely ever see each other around the New Year, am I right?"

Both of the cats nodded and Pantsman continued, "Well, I plan to remedy that. I'm planning on throwing the world's most kickass New Year's party, right here, on the roof of the building!"

The two cats were both slightly confused. Yes, Scott's idea did seem to have some merit, and who could pass up a rooftop party, but why? Why did he want to do this? Sure, he said that he wanted to see all his friends on New Year's, but there had to be more than that. Aeris was the one that initiated this topic, "Okay Scott, what are you getting out of this?"

He shrugged, "Just a good time with my best friends is all."

She gave Scott a dirty look before he relented, "Alright, here's the deal. There's this chick I really like, and I think throwing this party may get me a chance to have a shot with her. I think she really might be the one."

Aeris smirked, "Funnily enough, you say that every time you meet a new girl. Then after one date, you have your way with her and show her your dead cat puppet collection. Then you say that she was a one night thing and that you were kidding about her being, 'the one'."

Pantsman's eyes were halfway closed in a show of how unamused he was by Aeris's comment. After a bit he turned to Leo to ask his opinion, but Leo beat him to the punch, "Yeah, I'm with Aeris on this one. You're just are not good at holding down a girlfriend."

Pantsman's expression became harder, clearly showing how much he didn't like being told that he couldn't hold a girlfriend from someone who never even had a girlfriend. Pantsman shook his head, "I was hoping that it wouldn't come to this."

As he said this he reached inside a pocket in his scarf. Thinking that it might be a gun, Leo and Aeris tried to calm Pantsman down, "Scott, we didn't mean it like that!"

"Yeah!", Leo chipped in, "When I said you couldn't hold a girlfriend, I meant it in the nicest way!"

Aeris would normally have hit him for saying that, but there would be a time for that later, when they weren't held at mistletoe-point... wait, what?

Yes, it wasn't a gun that was being pointed at the two cats, it was instead a sprig of mistletoe. Aeris and Leo sighed in relief before she started to make fun of this, "So what? What are you going to do, force feed the berries to us or something?"

With a smug look, Pantsman flew the short way up to the ceiling and said, "No, not exactly."

Procuring a hammer and nail from his scarf pocket, he flew over where the two cats were standing. Before the two of them could do anything about it, the superhero had nailed the garland and flew back down to the floor smirking.

Of course, since Aeris wasn't stupid, she challenged this, "Y'know Scott, this is rather pathetic. I mean, whats stopping Leo and I from just not doing this?"

"Me.", he said in a tone that matched his smirk, "Remember when I said that party was being held on the roof? Well, just one call and I can make it so that it's right here."

"You can't do that!", said Leo, having one of his rare moments of actual thought, "Unless you have our permission, that's illegal!"

"True.", Pantsman admitted, "Although, the landlord here doesn't owe you a favor after saving his wife from a car accident, now does he?"

"You caused that accident!" Aeris protested, "She was going at ten kilometers and hour and you hit the car with a bag of oranges!"

Pantsman shrugged, "Well, he doesn't have to know about that until she gets out of that coma. So until then, you two pucker up."

The two cats stood there, dumbfounded. The awkward levels here have now gone to eleven. They shuffled around, trying to think of some way to get out of the situation, but even Aeris, who had more brain power then Leo and all his friends put together (and then some), couldn't think of a way out of this.

After a while of nothing, Pantsman looked at his vacant wrist as if it had a watch on it and said, "Well, since you two aren't going to do anything, I suppose I'll just go talk to the landlord."

"Wait.", Aeris grumbled, fists clenched and cheeks twinged pink, "We'll do it."

"We will?", Leo asked, disbelieving that Aeris would be willing to do this, considering the whole episode this morning.

Pantsman smiled, "Alright, go ahead you two. I'm sure that this will be quite entertaining."

Making a mental note to put itching powder in all of Pantsman's pants later, Aeris turned to Leo, and he to her. Both audibly gulped at the sheer awesomeness of the levels of awkward in the air. Of course, it would've been bad enough if this morning didn't even happen at all, but it did. This was sucking so hard that the apartment could've been a vacuum.

Aeris leaned in first, hoping to just get the whole thing over with and move on with life. Not wanting to prolong the experience any further, Leo leaned in as well, and he was soon just about five centimeters from Aeris's lips. This whole thing would be over before they-, "Before I forget,", Pantsman said, startling the two cats and taking them back to square one, "The kiss has to be at least ten seconds long. Sorry for the interruption, continue please."

After they both gave Pantsman the evil eye, they turned back to each other and shuttered. Ten seconds? That was 9.99 more seconds than they had planned to do. Leo and Aeris attempted to remain calm, but this proved to be near impossible, what with the though of having to actually kiss after all that happened that morning.

Soon after they both took very, _very_, deep breaths, Leo and Aeris closed their eyes once again, leaned in, and once again came very close to touching lips. Then, contact.

It was only ten seconds. Ten, measly, meaningless, totally unimportant in anybody's lives, seconds. Well, they would be measly, meaningless, and totally unimportant in anybody's lives, if you weren't these people. To Leo and Aeris, the ordeal seemed to last a millennium. They put no passion, no fever, not even a tiny bit of feeling at all in that kiss, but it still made it no less trying. It also didn't help that Pantsman was watching, looking smug in his little victory over the two.

After ten seconds had past, they parted, looking at each other in the eyes for a minute. Pantsman, ever so unobservant, pulled out a phone and dialed a number. After a few seconds, he started talking into it, "Yo, Krug? Yeah it's Pantsman. Yep, I got them to do it. Okay, just pay me later and get all the stuff on the list from the store. What do you mean you ate the list!", he looked at the cats, who were still looking at each other and said, "Well, thanks for the entertainment guys, but I gotta get going. See ya at the party."

Pantsman left without another word, but even his leaving didn't break the trance Leo and Aeris were in. It wasn't until a few moments later that they realized that they were standing around, and started babbling, something about saving the Marvel and Capcom universes from Galactus, and killing an undead hoard from invading a village. After their hasty explanations, they both left for where their games were stationed, but they didn't play them, they were too distracted to do so. It disturbed them deeply that even the thought of video games couldn't drown out this thought. For even though they put no emotion whatsoever into that kiss, even though an awkward air hung over the entire room, even though they were strong armed into doing the entire thing, the impossible had happened: they had both enjoyed the kiss immensely.

**Well, this is it for the new new chapter. Sorry it took a while. Now to move on to Feral. Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Hello Awkwardness, it's Nice to See You Again

General POV

After the disaster that was called Christmas Day, it was an unspoken law in the apartment that Leo and Aeris would not be in the same room under any circumstance. This was mostly due to the air that seem to consume the entire apartment. Although, this air wasn't an awkward air, no this was far worse. The atmosphere here was charged with sexual tension.

The "Mistletoe Incident", as it was christened by the two via silent agreement, was only the tip of the iceberg in terms of what had went wrong for the next few days, yet all of them would pale in comparison to New Years. Although, much like Assassin's Creed, to dive into the extremely awkward part would only traumatize you and more then likely make you insane. As such, we must ease our way in, starting with December 26th

It started out as a seemingly normal day, although right now normal would constitute avoiding each other at all costs in order to keep their dignity and to avoid anything that may lead into another awkward situation. As you can imagine this new set up failed miserably.

Even before the two wound up in the same bed together, Leo always used the shower first. This was only because he was an early riser (the only reason being so that he could get more time to play games). His alarm beeped at 7:30, giving Leo a nasty shock. Giving off an aggravated groan, he climbed out of his bed and went to his closet to get a change of clothes. He then went out into the hall and into the bathroom to take his shower. Normally, this was a time when he would just stop thinking (well, that was all the time really), but today was different.

Leo's POV

Well, another day in Hell. This is just getting worse and worse by the day. I mean, first we wind up naked in the same bed, then she molests me, and then there was Scott and his damn mistletoe. Now I gotta avoid Aeris like the plague, or else the whole universe could implode with the amount of awkward in this apartment.

Although, I do have to say that some of that stuff was a little enjoyable. Sure it was awkward as all Hell, but still it was enjoyable. Kinda wish that kiss lasted a bit longer...

Wait, what am I saying? I can't feel anything for Aeris, that's just weird. I mean, I've known her for so long. Besides, even if I _did _feel that way (which I don't), I don't think Aeris would feel the same way. After all, she's probably hating on me right now. Why am I even thinking about this if I don't even feel that way for her? Probably just the hot water talking.

General POV

Deciding to not think about the matter anymore, Leo shut the water off and stepped out of the shower. After drying off and putting on his clothes, he reached into the mirror/cabinet for some moisturizing lotion ("It's not gay!", he said once when Aeris questioned this, "Is it a crime to have soft paws?"). Rubbing the white substance on his paws, he failed to notice that a glob of the stuff had dropped to the floor and onto the small mat in front of the sink. He left the bathroom and walked back to his bedroom. As he passed Aeris's room, he heard noises, so he hurried up and went into his room quickly. Breathing a sigh of relief, he decided he would make himself breakfast after Aeris took her shower and turned on Ultimate Mvs.C 3.

Aeris's morning routine went slower than Leo's did, mostly because she was rather slow when she woke up (as demonstrated by yesterday's "molestation"). However, it was mostly the same and she eventually made her way to the bathroom to take her own shower. This was one of the few places where she could get solitude and could actually think without getting annoyed by Leo or one of his obnoxious friends. Although, that hadn't stopped Leo from trying to peep on her, but her little alarm system put a stop to that (she had actually put a wastebasket in front of the door whenever she took a shower. Leo being Leo, he blew it way out of proportion.).

Much like Leo a few minutes earlier, her thoughts drifted to her roommate.

Aeris's POV

Okay, think. I have to find a way to get rid of these emotions. I can't possibly have any sort of feelings for Leo outside of annoyance. Maybe if I just stop thinking about it... dammit I thought about it! Why do I feel this way? He's all the things that I _don't _look for in a guy. Besides, yesterday was proof enough that we're incompatible. If I did like him that way (which I don't), then I would've enjoyed it when he saw me naked, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't like me that, he wouldn't have been so yesterday if he enjoyed it. If anything he would be bragging about it to Scott... but that kiss. I wonder, did it just have to be ten seconds...

NO! The whole point of this was so that I wouldn't feel that way for him, and now it's taken a complete 180. Urgh, I have to get out of this shower, I can't think straight here.

General POV

Stepping out of the shower, Aeris dried herself off with her towel and walked over to the sink to get her blow-drier. Although, this was forgotten when she stepped onto the mat, which in turn, led her to stepping on something. Wanting to know what she stepped on, she lifted her foot to look, but immediately regretted doing so. Her foot and the mat had a white substance on it. Of course, we know what it is, but Aeris doesn't, and she had her own ideas as to what it was and where it came from.

She attempted to remain calm as she got some toilet paper to wipe the stuff off her foot, but just about anything would set her off at this point. Unfortunately for her, that would happen in about ten seconds. She had got the toilet paper and was wiping her foot, when the paper ripped and she found herself without protection from what she thought was a bodily fluid she didn't wish to name. Of course, when the paper ripped, she touched it and got some on her hand.

For a while, she just looked at her shaking hand, a silent scream on her face. In the back of her mind, something said that she found evidence that he felt _that _way for her, but that thought was mostly ignored when her silent scream suddenly got audio, "LEO! GET THE FUCK IN HERE RIGHT NOW BEFORE I MAKE A RUG OUT OF YOU!"

As soon as this was said, Leo ran out of his room and into the bathroom. He opened the door and without looking where he was going and ran into Aeris at full tilt. Fortunately, when they fell down, they avoided all of the bathroom fixtures, saving them from bruises and concussions. Unfortunately, Leo was on top of her, and to make matters worse, she still hadn't dressed yet. Although, this wasn't the half of it, for Leo had ran into her in such a way that his hands were now cupping her breasts.

Silence. That was all there was in air as they looked at each other in the eyes. There was nothing, no thoughts, no sound, just the two of them, just staring. They didn't know how long they just laid there on the floor, but when they next heard sound, Aeris was saying, "Um, Leo?"

"Yeah?", he replied, mind still not fully grasping the situation.

"Could you please get off of me?"

Leo complied, slightly thankful that he was waring pants that didn't show where all of his blood was going. When they stood up, the air suddenly became quiet again. They didn't do anything for a while, but eventually Leo said, "I think I'm going to go make myself some breakfast for myself."

Aeris nodded, "You do that. I'll just get dressed and wait for you to finish."

He nodded and left the bathroom, making his way to the kitchen. As he did so, Aeris began to dress and went into her room, completely forgetting about the white stuff. As they did their tasks, they both thought this one thought, "What the Hell just happened?"

It was odd. Not just that they thought the exact same thing at the exact same time, but there was also what happened. It felt like everything stopped, like they were in some sort of a timeless singularity where they were the only people there. It just felt right somehow. Of course, they denied it with all their might, trying to rationalize those thoughts by saying it was shock or hunger of some sort. Of course, even more awkward situations would open their eyes more and more to the fact that they had feelings for each other. Although, these situations happened a day at a time. We have seen what happened the 26th, now what will happen next? We shall see...

**Well, that's done. Now I'll move on to No Longer Alone, so don't expect any updates from my exclusives. And yes, I know that I said I wouldn't update for a while in Kitten, but this idea just called out to me. **

**By the way, what would you like to see? I'm open to suggestions for the next few chapters. I know something I can do for the 30th and New Years, but the 27th, 28th, and 29th are all blanks to me. If you have any suggestions at all, tell me in a PM, not a review. I don't want people to have possible spoilers. Read, Review, and Suggest!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'll warn you guys, this is going to be more of a talky chapter. The awkward stuff won't happen until later. Now, keep in mind that this is just filler, we'll get to the good parts soon.**

Chapter 5: Apologies Gone Wrong. So, So Wrong.

General POV

Life went on in the apartment, but not as it normally should. After successfully avoiding each other for nearly an entire day (if you don't know what I mean by nearly, check the previous chapter), hope was running high that maybe, just maybe, they could avoid seeing each other just long enough for the whole situation to blow over. Although, if you know me at all, then you would know that this is not going to be the case.

Every Tuesday, Aeris would leave the apartment for a while to recuperate from Leo's antics and catch up with her friends. Of course, Leo took full advantage of Aeris's absence every time she left, usually by breaking into her computer and reading her perverted fanfictions. However, today was going to play out much differently. You see, after yesterday's incident, Leo had felt incredibly guilty and afraid after fully grasping that he groped his best friend, so he wanted to make up for it. He decided to do something relatively minor, but still meaningful. He needed to do something that he had never actually done before. His mind automatically settled on doing the laundry.

Now, I know what you must be thinking, "_Leo doesn't do his own laundry! Even he isn't that stupid!"_. Well, this is true, even he isn't stupid enough to not know how to do laundry. The only reason he didn't was because Aeris usually did it for him out of the goodness of her heart, although she refused to touch his more personal articles of clothing. What better way to say sorry then to do something that you weren't expected to do? Of course, this couldn't possibly backfire in any way, now could it? To answer, yes, yes it could, and yes it will.

Now, lets check up on Aeris. She sat at a small table in a local Starbucks, waiting for her friends to show up. It really didn't help that she was the one who lived closest to this specific Starbucks. After thinking that they could probably change it up so that someone else would always be the lonely one, she noticed a black wolf girl walk inside. Aeris waved her over, glad to finally have someone sane to talk to. The wolf smiled at Aeris and walked over, but not before getting some coffee. As she sat down, she said, "Hey Aeris. How is everything?"

Aeris sighed, "Horrible."

The wolf raised an eyebrow, "Leo?"

Aeris nodded, "Clarissa, if you could've only seen what had happened these past few days. You would probably pity me for all eternity."

"Oh, now I'm curious. Tell me everything.", Clarissa insisted.

Aeris rolled her eyes. Clarissa was much more... girly then Aeris. She thought that it was slightly annoying, but also necessary. She liked having her perspective on things, especially when it came to Leo. "I would,", Aeris answered, "but I'm waiting for Shannon."

As soon as this was said, a female raccoon walked though the door. She immediately noticed Clarissa and Aeris, and before another word was said between the two, the raccoon sat down. Clarissa then said, "Well, look who just walked in. Care to tell us the story now Aeris?"

The raccoon spoke up, "Did I just miss something?"

Aeris shook her head, "Not really Shannon. Its just that I've been having a stressful few days is all."

Shannon smirked, "Well, I think I know the perfect way to get rid of that stress, and its sitting a few tables down from us."

Aeris didn't even have to turn around to know what Shannon was talking about. In all honesty, if you put Leo in a girl raccoon's body, took away the stupidity, and gave him maneating tendencies, you would have a pretty accurate depiction of Shannon. "I don't think so Shannon.", Aeris responded.

"Oh, come on.", Shannon whined, "He's really cute, and I'm pretty sure he can satisfy your needs."

"Please!", Aeris borderline shouted, "I don't want to think about naked guys right now."

Clarissa shrugged, "Hey, maybe Shannon's right. How long _has _it been anyway?"

Aeris glared at Clarissa, "I thought you wanted to hear my story?"

"Oh, yeah. Got a little sidetracked.", Clarissa explained, motioning to Shannon.

Speaking of Shannon, she also now became interested, "Yay, story time. Tell me, do you at any point get lucky?"

"No." Aeris said flatly before actually starting, "It all started when I got home from work on Christmas Eve. I was tired from dealing with people that day so I just decided to go to bed and get the day over with. So I went into my room and climbed into my bed. Or, at least I thought it was my bed."

"No...", Clarissa said, disbelieving.

"Yes. I got into Leo's bed by mistake.", Aeris explained in an embarrassed tone.

"That's rough.", Clarissa admitted, raising the coffee cup to her muzzle, "Still, it could've been worse."

Aeris gulped, "Did I mention that we were both naked?"

At this, Clarissa choked on her coffee, surprised at what was just said. As this was happening, Shannon said, "Hey, I thought you told me you didn't get lucky."

"_I DIDN'T._", Aeris said firmly and loudly, "It was a total mistake. I wasn't paying attention, I was too tired to look for some pajamas. Anyway, we try to figure out ways to get out of the situation, but none of them really worked. In the end, we just decided to sleep on different sides."

"Well, that was very mature of the both of you.", Clarissa commented.

"Oh please. It would've been _mature_ if they actually did something.", Shannon retorted.

Clarissa ignored her and said, "So, is that all?"

Aeris scoffed, "'Is that all?', she says. I wish that that was the end of it. But it wasn't."

Shannon made a circular motion with her hand, "Well, get on with it. What happened next?"

Aeris sighed, slightly scared at what could possibly happen next, "Well, we went to sleep without incident. The night was okay I guess, it was definitely awkward to say the least, but it could've been worse. You see, in the middle of the night, I started to sleep on my side, and so I needed to put my arms into a more comfortable position. So I did, and I put it in such a way that I was touching his tail."

"So?", Clarissa said, trying once more to drink her coffee, "That's not so bad."

"It wasn't his tail Clarissa, it was his crotch.", Aeris said quickly, hoping to get it over with.

Again, Clarissa choked on her coffee. As she was getting over this, Shannon said, "How could you not tell the difference! For one thing, it-"

"I've had that discussion with myself already, thank you Shannon.", Aeris interrupted.

Having recovered, Clarissa then said, "When did you find out?"

Aeris sighed, "Right when I woke up. He told me where my hand really was. Let me tell you, that was way more effective then any alarm clock."

Shannon chuckled, "Sure is. Especially when it's somewhere else."

Aeris gave Shannon a glare, "I'm sorry, do you want to hear this story or am I just going to have to keep this to myself?"

Shannon scoffed, "Please, you would never not tell us about what goes on between you and Leo."

"What are you talking about?", Aeris asked.

"It is true.", Clarissa admitted, "Whenever Leo does something you always seem to tell us, no matter how minor or embarrassing."

"I do not.", Aeris defended.

"Hmm, lets see, what have you told us?", Shannon said with a look of fake thought, "His theory about how face-huggers rape your mouth, his buying of a box of rocks, that one time you caught him reading your yaoi, him blowing up a restaurant's rest room", her face became smug, "Christmas last year."

"Shut up.", Aeris said in an agitated voice, "Do you still want to listen to my new story or not?"

Shannon held up her hands, "Alright, alright. Continue your story. So, what happened after you touched him in his happy area?"

Aeris shot one more glare at Shannon before continuing, " Anyway, we were both so shocked about what had happened that we both jumped out of the bed. Then we made the mistake of facing each other."

Clarissa made a empathetic face before saying, "You were right, I do pity you now."

Shannon scoffed, "What are you talking about? That doesn't sound so bad."

Aeris looked disbelievingly at her friend, "Shannon, he's been my best friend since elementary school. It was... weird."

Shannon rolled her eyes, "Are you sure. You have been saying for a long time that Leo's been trying to peep on you."

"Yeah, but ever since that happened, he's been really distant. Like he didn't enjoy it at all."

"So, what's the problem with that?", Clarissa asked, "Unless you wanted him to like it?"

"GOD NO!", Aeris protested, " Its just that ever since that happened everything got weird around the apartment."

"How so?", Shannon asked.

"Like... when we were opening our presents on Christmas. We both got each other games. When I opened mine I was going to make a comment about how it was going to fill up a space in my shelf."

"What did you say instead?", Clarissa asked as she again tried to drink her coffee.

Aeris looked around a bit, then said, "Well, I may have said that it would 'Fit perfectly in that slot in myself'."

This time, instead of choking, Clarissa spat her drink out. She then said, "I've got to stop drinking when you're telling this story!"

Shannon made a suggestive face and said to Aeris, "That probably wouldn't have happened if you took a page from my book."

Aeris gave her a look, "What book would that be, 'How to Be a Maneater'?"

"Hey, you know I'm still trying to get that published.", Shannon said jokingly.

Aeris rolled her eyes and continued, "Anyway, after that he took his game and left for his room and I stayed in the living room. A little later Scott showed up and told us that he was having a New Year's Party on the roof."

She was cut off at this point by Clarissa raising her paw. Aeris sighed, "Yes, you're both invited."

After Clarissa whispered "Yes!" to herself, Aeris went on with the story, "So, he then tells us that he's only throwing this party to impress some girl. We then told him that he can't really hold down a girlfriend. He then hung up some mistletoe and forced us into kissing each other."

Shannon spoke up once more, "So, how was it? Did he use tongue? Did you go into a full make-out session?"

Aeris shrugged, "I do have to admit, even though we were forced to do it... I actually kind of enjoyed it."

This was met by simultaneous ooooh's from her friends. "Not like that though!", Aeris said quickly, "I mean, it was only between friends. It was like my brother kissing me."

"Oh, yeah. Because your brother usually goes into full lip lock with you under the mistletoe. Unless you're one of those people who inbreed, and I highly doubt your family is the inbreeding type.", Shannon retorted.

"I don't know Shannon,", Clarissa said, "how else would you explain the pink fur?"

"Okay! I get it, you think my mother is also my aunt! Really, as if I don't get enough of Leo already.", Aeris said, annoyed that the people she talked to to get away from Leo were acting a lot like Leo.

Shannon sighed, "Okay, we'll stop. Just get on with it."

Aeris nodded, "Alright. So, after the Mistletoe Incident, Leo and I decided that it would be best if we didn't see each other for a few days, so we did our best to avoid seeing one another."

"But wouldn't that be hard?", Clarissa asked, "I mean, you both have the same basic needs, how could you avoid him and still eat and use the bathroom?"

Aeris shrugged, "I'll be honest, I really don't know how we didn't even see each other for about a whole day. Although, that was undermined by yesterday."

"Why?", was the simultaneous answer.

"Well...", Aeris paused, questioning the wisdom of telling her friends this story. Deciding that she may as well tell them since she told them about the other stuff anyway, she continued, "Well, I was taking a shower and I was about to dry myself off when I stepped on something. Something white."

"Oh, that's just gross!", Clarissa said, disgusted. Shannon however, had a very different reaction, "I think that's great actually."

"What!", was the word said by the other to people sitting at the table.

"Well, think about it. It means that he's thinking about somebody. Somebody he obviously cares about deeply. Someone of a pink persuasion maybe?"

"Please.", Aeris said sarcastically, "I've seen his stash. You'd think that he would hide a box better then how he did. Besides, I don't want him thinking about me when he's doing that. Its just creepy."

"Whatever you say." Shannon said, "But I say he loves you and I'm sticking to it."

A little background. After Aeris told the two about last year's Christmas, Shannon had been trying to convince Aeris that Leo was in love with her. As you can see, this story was definitely helping her case, but that didn't mean Aeris was giving in, "This coming from the maneating girl who not only a few minutes ago tried to make me leave with a guy I've never even seen before."

Shannon shrugged, "Hey, all I'm saying is that he loves you, not the other way around. You can fool around a bit."

"Whatever. Can I continue?", Aeris asked.

Shannon motioned for her to keep going and said, "By all means."

"Okay. So, I stepped on his... S. I tried to wipe it off with a piece of toilet paper, but it ripped and I... touched it."

Clarissa recoiled at this news, disgusted by the turn of events, then said, "Oh my God, you must've been so pissed."

Aeris nodded, "I was. I shouted out to him to come into the bathroom, and he ran inside, knocked us both onto the floor, and he landed right on top of me. And I was still naked. And he was fondling me."

Clarissa raised her paw to her muzzle, horrified by what Aeris was telling her. She then said, "I couldn't pity you more even if I found out you were going to Hell or something."

Shannon was doing something completely unexpected; she was giggling. After Aeris gave her a glare, she said, "How can you _not_ find that funny? I mean, its funny in an awkward sort of way yes, but isn't that the best kind of funny?"

The other two chose to ignore her, and Clarissa said, "So, what happened after that."

Aeris shrugged, "Nothing actually. I told him to get off of me, he did, and life went on."

Shannon started clapping, "That's nice, that was a wonderful story. Now tell me, how often are you thinking about him?"

Aeris groaned, "Too fucking much."

"What did you feel about the kiss?"

"It was uncomfortable, but strangely pleasant." Aeris answered, not quite sure where this line of questioning was going.

Shannon smirked, "Finally, what was it like when you were on the floor?"

Aeris looked at Shannon oddly before saying, "Isn't this getting personal?"

"It's only personal if you want it to be.", Shannon retorted, "Now what was it like?"

Aeris sighed, then answered, "It was like everything stopped. Like there was only us and the moment."

It seemed that Clarissa caught on to what Shannon was really asking, as she smirked and shook her head. To this Aries asked, "What?"

"Congratulations Aeris.", Shannon said with a chuckle, "You're in love."

Aeris rolled her eyes, "Again, this coming from the maneating girl who tried to make me leave with a guy I've never met not even ten minutes ago."

"That was before I heard this story.", Shannon defended, "A besides, I only sleep around because I'm trying to find the right guy. Even _I _have standards Aeris."

"Oh yeah.", Clarissa said, "We know all about your famous standards.", she turned to Aeris, "Excuse me sir, do you have any STDs?"

"No.", Aeris said in a gruff voice, playing along.

Clarissa shrugged, "Works for me!"

The two girls laughed at Shannon's expense, but she took this in stride, saying, "Yeah, yeah. You think I'm a slut. That's funny and all, but we're avoiding the real topic right now."

Aeris immediately stopped laughing and said, "Okay, let's get one thing straight; I don't love Leo."

"First step of love: Denial.", Shannon said, counting off with her fingers.

"That's for grief Shannon!", Aeris protested.

"Not necessarily.", Shannon began to explain, "You see, I found that when you've discovered that you're in love with a close friend that the same rules can apply."

"How exactly did you find this out?", Clarissa asked, curious.

Shannon looked away, "Remember? My bi-sexual phase..."

This was received by "Oh's" of understanding. It was a rather awkward few months for the group when Shannon felt an attraction toward Clarissa during her brief "off of guys" stint. It was smoothed over, but none of them really liked talking about it.

After a awkward silence, Shannon continued, "Anyway, the same basic theory applies, you go through five different stages attempting to show you don't love the friend. You go through denial about how you're in love with the friend, then feel angry at yourself for letting your defenses down so that they could worm into your heart. However, instead of going into bargaining, you go through nit-picking, trying to convince yourself that you can't love the friend because of a certain set of faults. You then start to think negatively, like you're going to destroy the friendship with your feelings. Then, you ultimately accept it and life goes on as usual or you man up and tell the friend."

Aeris gulped. If what Shannon said was true, then she had already gone through nit-picking and anger, and was in denial as of right now. She was three for five, and she didn't like it. At this realization, Aeris stood up and left, her friends calling out, "Hey, where are you going."

She stopped and slumped her shoulders, "Home. I'll see you on New Year's"

As she left, her thoughts were flying around at the speed of light. She could only just touch a few thought processes as they went by. Is what Shannon said true? What stage am I in? How many have I gone through? Do I love him? Does he love me?

Meanwhile, Leo had finished unloading the dryer (It was loaded the previous night). Having finished putting his clothes away, he went into Aeris's room to put away her clothes. He smirked every once in a while as he did his task. It was a literal guilty pleasure, on one hand he was touching Aeris's clothes and undergarments, but on the other hand, he felt guilty doing this, like he had seen her naked all over again.

It was slow going, his folding was sloppy, and he had absolutely no idea if Aeris had specific place for some of these things, but he did his best, and he hoped she would appreciate him doing this. However, his honest intentions were dampened somewhat when he went to put away her more... personal bits of clothing. He had avoided doing it as long as possible so that he wouldn't revert to pervert mode, even if he was feeling massive guilt. Yet, it had to be done if he wanted to complete the job.

So, he went to what he assumed was her underwear drawer and opened it. Sure enough, had he been on a panty raid, he would've been a very happy camper. He tried his best to avoid looking at either the hamper where the clean underwear was, and the drawer. However, this attempt failed when he felt something that was decidedly not cotton. Deciding to just take a quick peek **(A/N They never are, aren't they fellas?)**, he both regretted and enjoyed doing so. For in his hand, he held a black, lace, thong. Yep, you read that right. Aeris, the last person you think would own something like this, was the not-so-proud owner of a _thong_.

Aeris had walked into the apartment, her emotions still running high and her thoughts still running a mile a minute. She needed to rest, she needed to lay down in bed and just sleep, even though it was only 1:00. She opened her bedroom door, just hoping that nothing lay beyond it besides her bed. Wishful thinking if you ask me.

Imagine if you will the scene I just laid out to you. Aeris has just seen Leo putting away her laundry, except she doesn't know that he's doing this. Leo is holding a very, _very_ personal and embarrassing piece of her clothing. The silence was familiar and horrible thing, and was nearly palpable. Aeris's voice was unnaturally calm, "What are you doing?"

Leo tried to plead his case hastily, "Aeris, I can explain-"

"Save it.", Aeris interrupted, raising a hand to stop him, "You have exactly one second to get as far away from me as possible. Failure to do so will result in death. Go."

After Leo gave a yelp of fear, he made a dash for the door, forgetting that Aeris was standing right in front of it. As a result, all Aeris had to do to hurt him was just stick out her fist and wait for impact. This hit him in the chest dead center and knocked the wind right out of him. He then fell to the floor and tried to crawl the rest of the way to his room. Aeris wouldn't let him get away however, and stomped on his tail. After a yowl of pain from Leo, Aeris withdrew to her room, need for revenge satisfied.

As she slammed her door, she now knew she couldn't love Leo. He would keep doing dumb shit like trying to steal her underwear, no matter how much love he was given. It was then her shin hit the hamper that Leo was using earlier. "Odd.", Aeris thought, "What's this doing here for?"

It was then it hit her. She went to her closet. Sure enough, all the clothes that she had laundered the day before were there. He was only putting her clothes away. And she punched him. Not to mention she also stepped on his tail.

Aeris's POV

Oh my God. Why? Why did I have to do that? Why didn't I give him a chance to explain? He was only putting away my underwear. I just beat up my best friend for no reason. I probably just ruined our entire friendship. No, that's stupid, I've done worse to him before. Although, before I had a reason to do that. Now I just hurt him for nothing. My God, I am so fucking stupid.

Leo's POV

Dammit Aeris. You're lucky you're my friend, or else I would've left you a long time ago. I mean, I try to do something nice for you, but nooooo, you won't let me explain anything! God, she is such a fucking bitch sometimes. She's always beating me in my games, she's always complaining about something, she keeps telling me I'm too pervy... Although, what if I am? What if I am all those things? She's always been tolerant of me. What if what I just did ruined our friendship? God, I hope not.

General POV

Aeris went to bed that night guilty, but too proud to admit her mistake, and Leo went to bed bruised and battered. Neither of them knew it though, but they had each gone through four of the five phases. It would take a while, and there occasional slips backwards, but acceptance was just around the corner.

**Whew, I'm done. So far, I've only gotten two suggestions for this, _two_,and this chapter contained neither of them. Come on guys, you only have two more days until the 30th of December in this story, I can't take any more suggestions after that point. **

**On an unrelated note my friend LuxUmbra2012 and I just released a brand new chapter in No Longer Alone. We've worked really hard on it, and we would definitely appreciate it if you took the time to read and review it. I mean, twenty thousand words in two chapters? We're good. While you're at it, check out his stand alone work too, it's really good. So, Read and Review this, and that.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Things Are Getting Steamy... er

**All credit for this idea goes to 5th Dimension.**

General POV

Aeris had a hard time going to sleep that night. All she could think about was how she had hurt Leo when he was actually doing something right for a change. It was a fact that actually made her _guilty _about the things that she did to him. Yeah, I know, she was shocked about that too. All that she could do was think about how she had beaten him without him explaining what he was doing.

She tossed and turned all night, as it seemed to her that she couldn't get into a comfortable position. In the end, she just stared up at the ceiling, thinking over everything.

Aeris's POV

I sit up and rub my eyes, hoping that that would help me get to sleep. Sadly, this wasn't the case. All I can think about is one thing: Leo. Am I in love with him? Does he love me? I mean, look at all the signs: first, we wind up together in the same bed, then I touch him inappropriately. That led up to us seeing each other naked. We opened gifts a little while later, choosing to ignore what happened, only to have us say innuendo uncontrollably. Then Scott comes in and makes us kiss, we enjoy it, or at least I did anyway. I take a shower to find out that Leo had left behind some of his... S, possibly because of me. I shout for him to come in, he runs inside and falls down on top of me while I'm naked, the world seems to stop for a while, then he gets off and leaves me alone. Coming on to today, he does my laundry for me. What does this all mean?

Clearly, I needed somebody's help, someone more well versed in these things than me. Immediately, my mind settled on the one person I never thought I would ask for advice. That person's name was Shannon Doyle. I didn't like it myself, but she seemed to know what she was talking about earlier today, so I figured that I may as well get her perspective on this. Reaching into my pocket and pulling out my cell phone, I dial Shannon's number and wait. A few rings later she picked up and said in an irritated voice, "Hello?"

"Shannon?", I asked, making sure it was her.

"Aeris?", she replied, "Can you make this quick, I'm in the middle of something right now."

In the background I heard, "Are you coming back sometime soon?"

"In a moment.", Shannon replied in a hushed tone. She then said, "So, what is it that you just have to tell me? Because, Lord knows I can't just ignore you."

I groan and rub my forehead before saying, "I think you were right."

"Right about what?", she asked.

I sigh, "Right in thinking that Leo loves me."

Immediately, Shannon's tone changed to one more curious, "Really? What changed your mind?"

I then recounted what happened after I came back to the apartment after our short meeting. She then said, "Only further proving my theory that he loves you. About time you caught on."

I roll my eyes, even though she couldn't see me, "Yeah, but I still beat him up. I probably would've given him a chance to explain if he didn't happen to find that 'gift' of yours."

Shannon laughed, "Oh, so now it's _my _fault? You were the one who kept the thing, I even gave you the receipt. But what did you say? I believe it was, 'I think I'll keep this around, just in case'."

Aeris groaned loudly and said, "We're getting off topic. Look, I called you to ask you what I should do to find out if Leo loves me or not."

Shannon made a thoughtful noise and said, "Well, I'm not entirely sure. Give me a minute and- hang on, I got another call."

Shannon put me on hold as she talked with this other person. Who the Hell would be calling Shannon this late at night?

A Few Minutes Earlier

Leo's POV

After trying my best to get to sleep, I just said, "Screw it.", and sat on the side of my bed until I could actually get some sleep. It didn't help that my tail was still throbbing a little from when Aeris stomped on it. Speaking of Aeris, now I have to find a way to apologize for this too. I find it a little stupid that I have to apologize for an apology, but now I have no other choice, she won't let me explain it, and I highly doubt that she wants to talk about it, so I'm going to have to find a way to say I'm sorry without telling her that I'm sorry. Okay, this is starting to make my head hurt.

Getting my mind off that thought process, I instead think of people who could help me out. It was obvious that I had no knowledge of how a woman's mind works, so I need to call the one person I know who can speak with me openly about these sort of things. My mind immediately called upon the one person I never thought I would ask woman advice from: Aeris's friend, Shannon. I only barely know her, but she knows the more girly aspects of Aeris then me, so I figured that she was my best shot. After dialing in her number, (I only knew it because Aeris told me to in case of emergencies or something stupid like that) I only had to wait a few rings before I heard a, "Hello?", on the other end.

"Hey Shannon, its me, Leo.", I said, hoping that she would remember me.

As it turned out, she did, "Leo? What are you calling me for, I'm in the middle of something."

"Well...", I began, trying to find my words, "I got Aeris mad at me, and I need to find out how to apologize to her."

"So you want to say sorry to her?", she asked. After I confirmed this, she asked, "Why would you do that? From what I hear, you never apologize and everything is okay after a while."

"I don't know.", I said honestly, "Its just that things have gotten weird lately. Its like I have to be close to Aeris now, and that I can't just let this go by without saying sorry."

Shannon made a sound that sounded a little like a laugh said, "So you want to know how to apologize to her?"

"Yes, more than anything.", I said.

"Well then, there is only one thing you need to do.", she told me.

"What's that?", I ask, curious

"Act like a gentleman.", she said as though it were painfully obvious, "Aeris really likes all that chivalry stuff. Act like that no matter what, and you can probably say anything you want to her."

"Thanks, Shannon.", I said relieved, "You don't know how much this means to me."

"Oh, don't thank me.", she said modestly, "Tis the season of giving after all. Tell me how it turns out."

After saying thanks again, I hung up and went to bed, this time actually sleeping.

Aeris's POV

Its been five minutes, where the Hell is she? As soon as I started to get impatient, Shannon came back on and said, "Sorry about that Aeris, former boyfriend."

"What?", I heard the guy in the background say.

"Nothing.", Shannon said quickly, making me roll my eyes. Shannon then got back on topic, "I think I may have an idea that can prove to you that Leo loves you."

"How?", I said, curious as to how she could figure something out so quickly. While talking to someone else no less.

"All you have to do is act like a slut.", she said.

"Excuse me?", I said, surprised that she would suggest such a thing.

"Let me explain. You're always saying how much of a pervert that Leo is. If you act like some sort of whore in front of him, that just might make him confess his love for you."

"Any man would confess his love for a whore, Shannon.", I said, exasperated.

"Ah, but this isn't any man, now is it? This is Leo. Idiotic, honest, not-so-down to Earth Leo. If anyone would be honest about those feelings, its him, Aeris.", she retorted.

I do have to admit, she does have a point. Leo may be stupid, but he isn't a liar. I then say, "Alright, I'll try it out. What have I got to lose, besides my dignity?"

"You lost that when you wound up in bed together with Leo.", Shannon said smugly, much to my annoyance. She then said, "Well, I've got to go. Keep me posted."

With that, Shannon hung up, leaving me a little confused about her advice. Although, again, what do I have to lose?

Shannon's POV

As I put my phone back on the receiver and walk back into my bedroom, I smirk and chuckle to myself. There would be plenty of time to get those to together, but right now, why not make the situation just a bit more uncomfortable for them? Heh, I'm so evil. Now for a little happy time...

General POV

Leo was up first, as was usual. After he took his shower and got dressed, he went into the kitchen to prepare himself some breakfast. He then remembered Shannon's advice. He decided he would also make Aeris some breakfast as well, as it was the more gentlemanly thing to do.

After a while he heard the shower going again, no doubt Aeris. He felt confident that his method of apology would work. After all, it was one of Aeris's girl friends who suggested it. "_This can't possibly go wrong._", he thought to himself. Oh, yes it will Leo, yes it will.

As he was thinking this, Aeris stepped out of the shower. She wrapped a towel around herself, opened the door, and walked across the way into her bedroom. After drying off, she threw the towel to the floor, and looked at the outfit she laid out for herself. It consisted of her usual clothes, plus two things that usually didn't work their way into her wardrobe unless she wanted to catch a man's eye. Although, those men were usually staring at the two pieces of eye candy named Clarissa and Shannon and ignoring her most of the time, so after a while she just stopped caring about the clothes and put them on only when she ran out of any other articles of clothing. They were a black lace bra, and the thong that Leo had so unfortunately discovered.

Both of these objects were gag gifts from Shannon, but Aeris kept them around in case she needed to ware them for whatever reason. Shannon. If this didn't work, there would be Hell to pay with that horny ass raccoon.

Aeris sighed and put on her clothes, a purple tank top, covered with a shirt of the same color, as well as a purple sweater. She put on purple jeans as well. All this was part of a little plan, and underneath all those clothes, she had put on the undergarments. She then walked out of the door and into the kitchen. When she saw him, she said, "Hey Leo."

He turned around and said, "Hi Aeris. How's your day so far?"

Aeris was slightly surprised by Leo's chipper attitude, despite what she put him through last night. Nevertheless, she still responded, "Alright enough I guess. Nothing's really happened yet."

Leo shrugged, "No harm in asking. You hungry? I cooked us up some breakfast."

"Yeah, thanks.", she said, wondering how best to proceed with the plan. As soon as her food was set down in front of her, she asked, "Hey Leo, does it feel hot in here to you?"

He shook his head, "Not really, no. It might be the leftover heat from the stove or something."

"Well, I can't stand it.", she declared as she took off her sweater.

Leo shrugged at this and said, "Whatever makes you comfortable."

She knew that taking off the sweater probably wouldn't do much, so she decided to up the ante and said, "God, its still too damn hot."

"Might be something wrong with the thermostat. I'll go check it out.", Leo said, getting up. He walked into the hallway and saw that the temperature read a blistering... sixty-eight degrees. Confused, Leo walked back into the kitchen saying, "The temperature is only sixty-eight degrees Aeris, I really don't see-", he was cut off when he saw that Aeris was drinking coffee at the table in her tank top. This slightly surprised Leo. He tried his best to ignore it as, and he was fairly successful.

Aeris didn't like this though. She needed to prove that Leo loved her. Why she _needed_ to find this out was beyond anyone's guess, as she could just as easily apologize and move on. Of course, all thoughts of abandoning this little operation were completely ignored considering she got this far in. At least in her opinion anyway, to anyone else trying not to prove anything, they could just say they got over the heat and stay in the tank top. Yet, I digress.

Anyway, Aeris decided to continue, and said, "Good God! How the Hell did it get so hot in here?"

Before Leo could object to her taking off more clothing, she took off her tank top and threw it at Leo, where it landed directly on his head, covering his eyes. Slowly, he removed the tank top from his head, only to be looking straight at the black lace bra that Aeris was wearing. Resisting the urge to open his jaw in amazement for the sake of being a gentleman, he started to wonder whether or not to be aroused or guilty. Aeris was undressing right in front of him, and he was trying to act like a gentleman to apologize to her for yesterday, yet that was getting really hard... difficult to do.

He then said in a worried voice, "A-Aeris, are you okay? Did you run out of heat pills or something?

She shook her head, "Nope, I'm just ungodly hot for some reason. I'm feeling a little better though."

Leo sighed in relief. At least she wouldn't take off any more clothes, or having to bear with a horny ass Aeris. He spared one more glance at her, and felt both the uplifting feeling of arousal and the stabbing feeling of guilt at the same time. Aeris caught his look, and she also felt a sort of uplifting feeling. She actually liked it when Leo was looking at her like that. Not only that, but if he looked at her that way, she was pretty sure that Leo had a crush on her. However, she needed to be certain so that she could tell him how it just wouldn't work out. Yeah, good luck with that honey.

So, Aeris, in an attempt to make herself even more sexually appealing, said, "Hey Leo?"

He turned around and grunted in response. She then said, "I'm sorry, its just so fucking hot in here. Do you mind if I take my pants off?"

Leo nearly dropped the plate he was holding in shock, "I thought you said you were feeling better!", he asked while raising his voice.

She nodded, "I did too. It happened just now."

Of course, Leo being Leo, he fell for this 'clever' ruse, and said nervously, "O-Okay. Do what you want I guess."

Aeris smirked. He was totally enjoying this. He just didn't know how to react.

Leo blushed and looked away from Aeris as she took off her pants. He hated this so much. Here he was, trying to be gentlemanly and Aeris with her hot flashes was ruining that.

He flinched as he heard something drop to the floor loudly. He saw not only Aeris's pants on the floor, but also the mug that Aeris was drinking from. It wasn't broken, so it wouldn't be that much of a problem to pick up. However, before he could do it, Aeris said, "Don't worry, I'll get it."

Even though she could've just as easily leaned over in the chair to pick up the mug, Aeris stood up from her chair, showing her half-naked self to Leo. Leo just stood there, bug eyed as he saw that she wore the thong that had caused him to be beat up the day before. It just was... was... was it getting hot in here?

Then, Aeris did something that sent Leo jaw to the floor: she turned around, and bent over. He saw, much, _much _more of Aeris a few days before, but whereas that was embarrassing and awkward, this was just making him guilty... and awkward.

Her butt just seemed to stay there, singing a siren's call, but Leo just couldn't think dirty thoughts about it. He was getting a huge pit in his stomach, as if because he was watching this, he was going to go to Hell. He was so shocked by this turn of events that when Aeris stood back up and put the mug on the table, he just stood there, doing nothing. After a few seconds, he shook his head and said, "I... I'll be right back."

With that, he slowly walked back into the hall and through his door, closing it quietly. With a slight smirk, Aeris put her pants and tank top back on and walked over to Leo's door, hoping to hear something.

Leo's POV

That could've gone better. Why, oh why did she have to do that? Why did she have to try and make it so that I wouldn't be able to act like I was supposed to? I need to call Shannon.

After picking up my cell phone off my nightstand, I dial Shannon's number and wait. After a while, a voice said, "Hello?"

"Hey, its Leo."

Her voice brightened, "Hi Leo. Hey, did you take my advice? How did it work out?"

"Honestly... not so well.", I said, slightly disheartened.

"What happened?", she asked with curiosity.

"It was Aeris.", I explained, "She got all weird for some reason."

"Weird how?", she asked.

"Well, she said that she was really hot, even though it was only like, sixty-eight degrees. She started to undress herself and then bent over. It was like she was some sort of slut or something."

Oddly enough, I thought I heard Shannon suppress a giggle as she said, "Well, that doesn't sound like her at all."

"I know, right. Let me tell you, I hated every second of it. She was a totally different person."

Shannon made a fake gasp, "Why Leo, I thought that you of all people would like a peep show."

"Yeah, but...", I pause, trying to collect my words, "But it made me feel guilty. Its like every time I think about her now in that sort of way, I hate myself for it. Like I'm doing something bad."

Shannon's tone finally became serious, "Why do you think this is?"

"I don't know!", I said frustrated, "I just can't stop thinking about her! Although every time I think about her I can never picture her naked! I just... I don't know."

Shannon sighed, "I wish I can help you there Leo. Have you tried talking to Aeris about this?"

I sighed, "No. She would just punch me for saying that I think about her in my wet dreams...", there was an awkward pause after I said this. I then said, "You should probably forget I said that."

"Already have.", she said.

I closed my eyes, "Alright, lets get back on track. What do I do about Aeris? What do I say?"

After thinking about it, Shannon said, "Nothing right now. Just continue the way things were going on the 26th."

"What! Why?", despite the things that had just happened, I had actually though that being in the same room had been a major step toward making up, but here comes Shannon trying to ruin that.

"You want to know the answer?", she asked, sounding a little harsh, "I'll tell you: she hates you right now."

I felt like I had been punched in the gut, "What do you mean?"

"Leo, think about it.", She said as though explaining it to a second grader, "She is deliberately teasing you right now. She's making you all riled up, but you can't do anything for it because you feel guilty if you do. She's torturing you."

Slowly, everything Shannon said clicked. She was right. Aeris totally hated me. All of the signs were too blatant to ignore. Sighing heavily, I asked, "So... what do I do then?"

"Just give it a while.", Shannon said in a reassuring tone, "She always forgave you before."

I nodded, even though she couldn't see it, "Yeah. You're right. Thanks."

"Its alright. Oh, sorry, I got another call, talk to you later."

Saying a quick goodbye, I hang up the phone and lay down on my bed, suddenly feeling very tired.

Aeris's POV

"Hello?", Shannon said, picking up her phone.

"Hey, Shannon? Its me, Aeris.", I said.

"Oh! Hi, Aeris. I'm assuming that you're calling because of my plan?"

"You're damn right it's about your plan!", I said, angrily.

Shannon's voice was trying to sound calming as she said, "Hey, calm down. Tell me what happened."

I calmed slightly, but I was still angry, "It was going alright at first. Then he went into his room and called somebody. He said he hated what I did."

"Really?", she said questioningly, "What _did _you do exactly?"

"Well...", I paused. Now that I'm actually thinking about what I just did, I realized something; WHAT THE FUCK WAS I THINKING! I mean, I basically put on a strip show for Leo of all people! And why did I do it? Just so that I could prove to myself that he loves me. I could've done something much less embarrassing for myself that would've helped me to find the answer."

"Well, I'm waiting?", came Shannon's impatient voice.

I sigh. I though about lying, but really, what was the point? Shannon would've been able to tell I was lying anyway. I may have a temper, but I don't lie well. I then say, "I put on a show for him. I kept telling him how hot it was and I kept taking off my clothes."

It sounded like Shannon laughed a little before she said, "So, what are talking? Unders, birthday suits, what?"

I groan, "Just to the underwear. I'm not a slut Shannon."

"Says the girl that just stripped for her roommate.", Shannon said sarcastically.

I rub my forehead, "Look, the reason I'm calling you is so that I can ask you what to do."

Shannon made am audible shrug, "Nothing. Go back to the way things were on the 26th, that's all I can think of."

"Why?", I ask, wondering why she would possibly think that would be a good idea.

"Okay, look,", she said slightly pained, "I know what Leo's doing. He's deliberately avoiding you. He hates you right now."

"What are you talking about?", I asked, not buying it, "He was making me breakfast for me earlier."

"It was just a front Aeris.", she said, "He's acting all nice so that he can spare your feelings. I should know, I've been around this block a few times. I'm sorry."

I sighed. I know that she's right, but I hate that its true. Breathing in deeply, I then said, "Hey, thanks for talking to me. At least I know that Leo doesn't love me right?"

"Yeah.", Shannon said happily, "Hey, I've gotta go. I'll see you later."

"Okay. Bye.", and with that I hung up the phone and lay down on my bed. I know that I should be happy that Leo doesn't love me... but why is it that I don't?

Two Hours Later

At the Starbucks that Aeris had met her friends the day before, Shannon and Clarissa sat at a table. Shannon had just finished explaining the situation to Clarissa, and this is what Clarissa had to say, "You are such a bitch sometimes Shannon. Why would you even do that? Sure it was... admittedly a little funny, but you're always preaching about how everyone should be able to find the one. You know as well as I do that they need each other. I wouldn't be surprised if they never talked again."

Shannon looked placid toward Clarissa's comments. She then said, "Meh, I'd give them till New Years until this is all sorted out."

"What!", Clarissa shouted, disbeliving.

"It's a set up Clarissa.", Shannon explained, "I have a plan."

"A plan?", Clarissa asked, curious, "What kind of plan?"

Shannon smirked, "The kind of plan where we get those two in the same room so they confess their love toward each other."

"The best kind of plan there is.", Clarissa said smiling, "So, what will this entail?"

"Well, first we have those two stew in their emotions for a while. There may be more weird moments between them, but I fully welcome any that happen. Then, when it comes to New Years, we lock them in a room together and have them talk it out. Who knows, they might get lucky."

Clarissa laughed slightly at Shannon's joke, which made Shannon feel a bit more brighter. Shannon then said, "So its agreed? Will you help me make those two fall in love?"

"Sure do.", Clarissa said, extending her paw, "Let's shake on it."

So they did just that. After that, Shannon left for school, saying that her community collage class was starting soon. As she left, Shannon looked at her paw, then back to Clarissa, who had her back to her. Shannon then turned back to her coffee and sighed, slightly discontented.

**So, how was it? Too long? Too rushed? Too incoherent? Any criticisms you have, I would love to hear them. **

**By the way, some of my more loyal fans my remember I did a list of MIA authors. Well, I'm happy to report that one has once more joined our ranks. ridersjet, author of VG Cats The Way it Should Be, is now re-doing his work, making it better, and attempting to have a more coherent structure. Go to the M rated section if you want to see it.**

**Read and Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Plans Gone Amiss

Shawn, Ronny, and Ashley walked into the Starbucks with a sense of uncertainty. Shawn, a muscular black cat, looked around the the shop for any signs of the person that called them. Ashley, a brown cat with a ponytail who also happened to be Shawn's longtime girlfriend, spotted a black wolf and a raccoon sitting at a round table with three other chairs around it, and pointed it out to the other two. Ronny, a yellow cat who had a certain way with the ladies, immediately spotted the two rather hot individuals sitting alone at the table only a few feet away, and quickly made for the table. In a flash, he sat down across from the raccoon and said, "Hey beautiful. You want to ditch this place and go somewhere more private?"

The raccoon laughed, "Awww, look Clarissa. Casanova here thinks that he can pick me up."

Ronny leaned back a little, surprised that his advances had been rejected so easily. After a moment, Ashley and Shawn sat down, ignoring Ronny's confusion. Rather, they sat quietly, and when they did, the raccoon said with a smirk, "Now, I suppose your all wondering why we've called this meeting."

"Yes, I think we are actually. At least I know I am.", Ashley said.

"Well, we'll get to that.", she said, "But first, introductions. I'm Shannon, and the wolf next to me is Clarissa. And we already know who you guys are."

Shawn looked around in a mock uncomfortable way, "Well, that's slightly disturbing."

Clarissa nodded, "Yeah, sorry about that. She has a devious streak a mile wide. That, and she's pretty invasive. I'd be surprised if she didn't know who you guys are."

Ronny, finally having snapped out of his trance, then asked, "So, after that mildly creepy introduction, what exactly are we here for?"

Shannon smiled, "Well, you're all friends with Leo Leonardo the Third and Aeris Cole, right?"

They all nodded slowly, slightly off put by this almost complete stranger. She then said, "Well, we're Aeris's other friends, and we need your help."

Ashley raised an eyebrow, "You're friends with Aeris? Then how come we've never heard of you?"

Shannon shrugged, "I don't know, we've never heard of you either. I only found out about you guys when I went through Aeris's contact's list yesterday."

Clarissa seemed surprised by this, "You went through Aeris's contacts! When did that happen, I don't remember that."

Shannon looked a little embarrassed and said, "Well, I really didn't think this thing through well enough. I needed a few more people to help out with this and so, through means that I really don't want to tell you guys right now, I took Aeris's phone, looked through the contacts to find you guys, and here we are."

They all gave Shannon a weird look before she said, "Anyway, my lack of a good reason for having Aeris's contacts aside, I have called you three here to help out me and my friend here."

Shawn raised an eyebrow, "And what exactly is it that you want our help with?"

Clarissa spoke up, "Well, when was the last time you spoke to them?"

"About a month ago.", Ashley said, "Why?"

Shannon looked around as though she were about to say something really private, and said, "Well, what if I told you that during this past week, Leo and Aeris have been put into some rather awkward situations."

Ronny suddenly became curious, "Awkward situations? This, I like. Now, tell us what happened?"

So, Shannon told them everything that had happened to Leo and Aeris for the past week. As she told the tale, the Shawn and Ashley asked a few questions, but for the most part, they were quiet. Ronny on the other hand would make snide comments and say things like, "Way to go Leo!", when he found out that things like the bathroom fiasco had happened. Near the end of the story, the rest of them gave him a glare, that seemed to make him shut up. After it was clear that he was done, Shannon continued her story, "So, they both called me up. I then told Leo that Aeris hated him, and Aeris that Leo hated her. Ever since, it's been my plan to get those two together."

Ashley was slightly confused, "So, to get them together, you told them that they hate each other?"

"Hey, it works.", Shannon said, trying to rationalize what she did, "Think about it. They think that the other hates them, and this makes them think back to the good times. They look back at these moments and they think, "Wow, those were some great times we were having back then.". Then, they get to thinking. They start thinking that maybe those memories were good because of the other person. Then, slowly but surely, they start to realize that they love the other. See, by making it seem like they hate each other, they grow to realize that they love each other."

The cats were silent for the most part. Surprisingly, it was Ronny that said something about this, that being, "That actually kinda makes sense."

"See, he gets it." , Shannon said pointing to him.

Shawn was the first to speak after this, "So, convoluted plans aside, why do you need us?"

Shannon became a little embarrassed, "Well, you see, tomorrow is New Years, right?", everyone nodded, "Well, my strategy only really works if we have a week. We have a day."

Ronny spoke up, "So, what does this have to do with us?"

"We need one of them to take the initiative now. If we want them to be together by tomorrow, then we're going to have to speed up the process for at least one of them."

Ashley raised her hand, "Uh, I have a question though. Why does it have to be New Years? Why is it that day?"

"Do you forget the most important tradition of the day, Ashley?", Shannon answered, "The New Year's kiss. Although by that point it'll probably be New Year's sex because of all the sexual tension, but that's to be expected."

Ronny became impatient, "But what does that have to do with _us_?"

"I'm getting to that.", Shannon said, holding up her hand to stop him, "Like I said, we want this to be over by tomorrow, and to do that, we need to speed up the process for at least one of them. So, I figured that we could confront one of them and try to get them to see that they love each other right now. And who better to convince them than they're best friends?"

"Okay then.", Shawn said, "I get it now. But who are we going to do first?"

"We were discussing that before you came in.", Clarissa informed him, "We were sort of thinking about Aeris."

"Okay then.", Ronny said getting up, "Let's get to it so that they can fall in love."

As the rest of them were about to get up and leave, Ashley had a thought, "Wait, hold on a second."

The rest turned to face the brown cat, their attentions fully focused on her, "Why exactly are we going to talk to Aeris?"

Clarissa and Shannon looked at each other, and Clarissa answered, "Well, we figured that since Aeris was the more serious one, she would be easy to do than Leo."

"Yeah, but Aeris is nothing, if not stubborn.", Ashley pointed out, "She's probably going to deny ever having a thing for Leo."

Shannon looked thoughtful, "Yeah... that does sound pretty much like something Aeris would do, doesn't it?"

Ashley nodded, "Exactly."

"Can't we just get on with this?", Ronny complained in an exasperated voice, "I have a date in a few hours and I don't wanna spend all the time that I could be preparing to work on a lost cause."

Shannon's ear twitched, "Lost cause, you say?"

"Well... maybe not a lost cause, but it's going to be pretty damn hard, won't it?"

Shawn rolled his eyes, "Ronny, you know that you want to see those two get together, so just stop whining will ya?"

Ronny folded his arms and mumbled, "I'm not whining... I'm complaining. There's a difference."

After a few moments of silence on Ronny's part, Ashley continued, "Anyway, I think that it should be Leo that we talk to first. I mean, he's usually pretty honest about these things."

After thinking it over for a moment, Shannon said, "Okay, Leo it is then. But how do we get Aeris out of the apartment? We can't chance her walking in and ruining everything."

There was a moment of silence in the group. None of them had a good answer for how to get Aeris out of the apartment. Then, Shawn snapped his fingers and said, "I got it."

"What?", was the mutual response in the group before Shawn began to speak again, "Why don't you three have a girl's day out with Aeris? I mean, she could probably use a relaxing day after the Hell that you put them through."

Shannon laughed, "Yeah, I guess so. But that leaves Leo all alone. Who'll talk to him?"

"We will of course.", Shawn said as he wrapped an arm around Ronny. Confused, the yellow cat said, "We will?"

"That'll probably work out for the best. Leo probably wouldn't want to talk to so many girls.", Shannon agreed, liking Shawn's plan.

"That, and he trusts us.", Shawn pointed out, "I would honestly be surprised if he didn't tell us anything."

Shannon nodded, "Alright, sounds good to me. Clarissa, make a call. It's time to get those two to admit their love."

Aeris's POV

God, this is so boring. Seriously, how many times have I looked at that light patch on the ceiling, just because I had nothing else better to do. I tried playing video games, but the killing wasn't satisfying. I tried writing my yaoi fics, but nothing comes out. I tried going to sleep, but I just can't close my eyes. So, all I'm doing right now is just looking at my ceiling, trying to figure out how best to get rid of my boredom.

Then my cell phone rang, shocking me and causing me to flinch in the sudden fear. Grumbling angrily as I reached for my phone, I got it, pressed the button and said irritably, "Hello?"

"Hi Aeris!", was the cheery reply on the other end. Sighing a little, I almost immediately recognized the voice as Clarissa's. With a sigh I said, "Hey Claire. How're things?

She verbally shrugged, "Eh, alright enough I guess, but I called to ask you a question."

"Shoot.", I said, as I sat on the side of my bed.

"I was wondering if you would join me, Shannon, and Ashley at the mall today. You know, just have our own little girl's day out."

I groaned mentally, flopping down on my bed. I was never one for "girl's day out", sounds like some sort of porno if you ask me. I was about to refuse, but then Clarissa said, "I know what you're thinking, but let me tell you, it'll probably help out with forgetting about everything. Just consider it."

And so I did, and it turned out that she had a pretty good point. The only reason that I'm like this right now is because of everything that's happened with Leo this past week. I mean, we never really had the most stable friendship, but to hear that he hated me kinda just... I don't know, it shook me a little. I mean, we've known each other for so long, and I've never once heard him say that he hated me. I mean, I've done it plenty of times, but him? I sighed, then said, "Fine. I'll go with you guys."

"Great!", Clarissa exclaimed, "Meet us in front of your building, we'll pick you up."

I was about to agree when I just realized something, "Wait, did you say that Ashley was coming too?"

"Um... yeah?", Clarissa said awkwardly.

"I never even introduced you guys, how do you know about each other?", I asked, slightly curious as to how they got to know each other.

"Well...", Clarissa began trying to explain. She then said, "Ohlookatthetimeseeyouthere!"

"Wait, Clarissa!", I said, but I was too late. She hung up before I could get another word in. Groaning, I hang up the phone and rub my temples. So Ashley was coming too huh? I guess I shouldn't be too surprised, I was going to introduce them sometime, and them meeting without me having to do anything just scratched another thing off the to-do list. Getting up off the bed, I leave my bedroom and go into the kitchen, seeing Leo at the refrigerator. We looked at each other, not saying a word as he went back to looking through the fridge. Without saying anything, I check my pocket for my wallet, head to the door and say, "I'm going out."

"Okay.", was all he said. Did the room just get a little colder? Shaking my head, I leave the apartment and go to the lobby. Leaving the lobby, I see that Clarissa, Shannon, and Ashley were waiting for me near Shannon's car. Well, at least I don't have to wait for any of them for once. As soon as Ashley saw me, she came right up to me and said, "Hi Aeris!", then pulled me into one of her trademark hugs. While her hugs usually had the after effect of making anyone in them happy, this was one of the few exceptions. I left her embrace feeling just as grouchy as ever. However, she didn't seem to notice as we both walked back to the car. When I got close enough, Clarissa smiled at me and said, "Hey Aeris. How're you feeling?"

"Lousy." Was my immediate response. Her smile seemed to falter for a moment before Shannon stepped in, "So Aeris. We just told Ashley here what happened this week. We just felt that being out together would help to put this whole thing behind behind you."

Getting slightly annoyed by them telling Ashley something that I wasn't planning on telling her anytime soon. Lord knows I don't want her thinking that Leo and I are together. Oh well, she isn't saying anything about it, so I guess it's okay. Getting in the car with the others, Shannon said, "So, where do you want to go?"

"I don't give a rat's ass.", I mumbled grouchily.

"The mall it is then!", Shannon exclaimed as she started driving. After buckling the seat belt, I crossed my arms and sighed. I knew that I needed to get out of the apartment, but I'm wishing that it wasn't the case. I almost wish that I could be at the apartment, sitting at the couch with Leo, doing nothing productive. Just like how it always was...

Leo's POV

Oh my God, I think the apartment got warmer when she left! Giving up my quest for food, I shut the refrigerator and walk into the living room, turning on the PS3. Checking to see if Skyrim was in, I started the game and continued where I last left off. After a few minutes of wandering around Solitude, I heard a knocking at the door. Groaning at the fact that I had to pause my game to let whoever it was at the door in, I pause my game and let whoever was at the door in. To my surprise, it was my friends Shawn and Ronny. Suddenly feeling a little better, I say, "Hey Shawn, hey Ronny! What're you guys doing here?"

"We just wanted to see you.", Shawn said, entering the apartment with Ronny close behind. Ronny immediately saw the TV and said, "Is that Skyrim?"

I nod, "Yep."

Ronny jumped over the couch and sat down on it, grabbed the controller and said, "Well, I hope you don't mind me playing it then."

I run over to him shouting, "HEY! Give that back!"

Ronny stuck out his tongue, "Make me!"

I immediately tackle him and try to wrestle the controller out of his hand. After a minute, I felt a large paw drag me away from Ronny. Looking up, I saw that it was Shawn, glaring down at us, "Really? You're really doing this?"

"He started it.", I pouted.

"All I wanted to do was play a little Skyrim.", Ronny said in a slightly angered voice.

Shawn let us go, then said, "Can't we just talk?"

I shut off the TV, sit on the couch and cross my arms, "Yeah, sure."

"Cool.", Shawn said as Ronny sat down next to me, "Ya got any beer, soda, anything?"

"Yeah, there's some sodas in the fridge.", I answered him.

As Shawn left to get himself a drink, I looked over to Ronny, groaned and said, "Sorry."

Ronny crossed his arms and sunk into the cushions of the couch, saying, "Yeah, whatever."

When Shawn came back with his soda, he sat down on the couch and said, "Alright. So, what do we talk about?"

There was some silence for a moment before I realized something, "Hey Shawn, where's Ash?"

He seemed almost glad that I asked that question, "Oh, she had to do some things. You know I can't be with her all the time."

"No, but you sure try to be.", Ronny said, "I swear, if you two could be joined together at the hip you would do it."

I laughed a little at the truth of the statement, which caused Shawn to glare at the both of us. He then said, "Speaking of, where's Aeris? I was kinda hoping to talk to her about something.

My slightly happy mood came crashing down when I heard Shawn say that name. I looked away, "She's out."

"Where?"

"No idea.", I answered truthfully. I honestly had no clue where she could've gone when she said that she was going, 'out'. This thought was interrupted when Shawn said, "So, how are you and Aeris anyway?"

"Fine.", I said, trying to be sneaky about how me and Aeris aren't getting along all that well right now.

Shawn shrugged, "Okay. Whatever you say."

After a few moments of just sitting there, Shawn tapped Ronny lightly on the shoulder. After this, Ronny rolled his eyes and said, "So Leo, any stories you got?"

I shook my head rapidly, and said, "Nope, no stories. Nothing about Aeris and I, not a thing."

Ronny smirked, "So, you've got some stories about Aeris and you, huh?"

"Didn't I just tell you that I don't?", I said.

Ronny nudged me with his elbow, "C'mon Leo, we're all friends here. What happened? Did you go to bed with her?"

"No!", I shouted. I then looked down ashamed and said, "Yes..."

I felt Ronny's paw hit hard against my shoulders as he laughed, "Atta boy! So, what didja do to convince her?"

I could feel a blush, "Nothing... it was just a mistake."

"That's what they all say.", Ronny said, smiling evilly, "C'mon, tell us what happened."

I looked to Shawn for help, but he shrugged. I then sighed, "Fine, but it was a total accident."

"Well then, let me ask you something.", Shawn spoke, "Did you like it?"

I started to stutter, "W-well, maybe I did, but it really isn't that big a deal is it?"

"Yes it is.", Ronny said, smirking, "We want to know how you felt about it. Now, tell us."

My blush grew, "Well... I guess it kinda felt good."

Ronny and Shawn chuckled, to which I said, "Shut up."

"Hey man, it's okay.", Shawn said, "I felt the same way when I first slept with Ash."

I then realized something, "NO! We didn't do that!"

"We know, we know.", Shawn said, "Shannon told us the whole thing."

"Shannon!", I shouted, "She told you? I didn't even know you knew her."

Ronny spoke up, "That's not the point Leo. We're here for you."

"Me?", I asked, "What are you talking about?"

Shawn then said, "When I said that Shannon told us everything, we mean _everything_."

"You mean-"

"Yep." Ronny said, "Naked in the same bed, Aeris touching your junk, you two kissing, you grabbing her boobs, everything."

I blush even harder, "So... why are you guys here?"

"To help.", Shawn said, "We know that you have a huge crush on Aeris."

"W-why do you think that?"

"Like we said, Shannon told us everything.", Ronny said, "Even that little phone call you placed to her yesterday."

"What are you talking about.", I asked nervously.

Shawn spoke again, "Why did you want to make things up to Aeris, Leo? Why would you even try? Usually stuff happens and then you ignore it until it gets better. Why's this so different."

I tried to answer, "Well... I mean if you got Ashley angry, wouldn't you want to make it up to her?"

Shawn nodded, "Yeah, but she's my girlfriend. You and Aeris aren't. Admit it man, you've got feelings for her."

"I do not!"

"Bullshit!", Ronny said, "Just admit it so that we can get this over with. You. Love. Aeris."

"No I don't!", I shouted, "She's just my friend!"

"Look, Leo.", Shawn said, "It's painfully obvious that you do. I mean, you wouldn't have called Shannon in the first place if you didn't."

"Well...", I said, trying to figure out something to say. Ronny rolled his eyes, "This isn't getting us anywhere. Leo, we're your friends here, tell us the truth."

"I... but...", I stuttered. I mean... do I love her? I didn't really know how to answer. I mean, yeah, I had a crush on her years ago, but I figured that I would be over her by now. No, I don't love, I mean, she's my best friend! It would be so weird. And she hates me too, that doesn't help. Although... I have to say that this past week has been pretty... weird. I've been feeling weird about this too. This whole week may have been Hell, but something about it felt... I dunno, good. I mean, when Scott came over with the mistletoe and we kissed that felt pretty good... and everything else... aww, screw it, "I guess... I kinda love her..."

"Knew it.", Ronny said smugly.

I look at the ground and blush, "Shut up. So, now that you know, are you going to make fun of me?"

"No.", Shawn said, "We want to help you."

"Help?", I asked, "Why would you want to help?"

"You know how we tease you about how you and Aeris should be together?", Shawn asked, "Well, we actually kinda meant that."

"I didn't.", Ronny said, leaning back into the couch.

Shawn glared at Ronny for a moment before looking back at me, "Anyway, we want you to get together with Aeris. But I have to ask one thing."

"Okay."

"Are you sure you really love Aeris?"

"Yes. She's been with me ever since we were kids, and... I really want to be more than that. When I found out that she hated me, I couldn't help but think about all the good times that we had. I want her to love me more than anything else."

Shawn smiled,"Good answer.", and pulled out his cell phone. I then ask, "Who're you calling?"

"Not calling, texting", he corrected, "This was just step one."

I was confused, "Wait, you planned this?"

"Yep.", Ronny answered, "Well, that raccoon did anyway."

"You mean Shannon?"

"Yeah, her.", Ronny said, grinning, "Man, what a fine piece of tail she is. I'd like to tap that."

Shawn laughed, "Yeah, right. I don't think she's that into you."

Ronny scoffed, "Please. No woman can resist my charms."

"Apparently she can.", Shawn said as he finished his text.

Having enough of being ignored, I said, "Uh, can we get back to me please?"

"Yeah, yeah, sorry.", Shawn said as he put away his phone, "I just texted Ashley that you told us that you love Aeris. Right about now she'll be getting the message, and she'll start up the next part of the plan."

"Oh. Cool.", I said. After a long pause, I then asked, "So... you really think that this'll help get me and Aeris together?"

"How should we know?", Ronny said, rolling his eyes, "For all we know, she's going punch you in the face when she comes back."

"It'll be better then it was before if that's the case.", I said truthfully.

"Well, we won't know until they get back.", Shawn pointed out.

I nodded, and then there was even more silence. After a few minutes like this, Ronny said, "So... wanna hear about this one time where I banged this waitress?"

"No.", Shawn and I said at the same time.

Aeris's POV

"Oh, look at this skirt! It looks so cute!"

"Good eye Ash. It does look cute. What do you think Aeris?"

"Wha?", I said, breaking out of my daze, "Oh, yeah, that's nice."

I then went back to just standing around, doing nothing. It was like this for a while, the other three dragging me from store to store, me just standing around while they all did whatever it is what they were doing, rinse, repeat. It was mind-numbing yes, but at least it was better than being in an apartment with Leo. Looking up at the ceiling, all I can do is think about everything that happened again. What's going on between us? Why is it that we just can't be the way we were? I don't like it. Leo... why does he hate me? I just feel so confused...

I vaguely hear a cellphone tone. A few moments after, Ashley said, "Well, that's it for this store. I think that we should go an sit somewhere."

I agreed wholeheartedly, as did Shannon and Clarissa. After leaving the shop and going to the food court, we find some seats. After a moment, Shannon said, "Aeris, are you okay? You seem pretty distant."

"I'm fine.", I lied, "It's just Leo, you know?"

"What about him?", Clarissa asked.

"He...", I started, "I don't know. I just don't..."

"It's okay Aeris.", Ashley told me, "Just admit your feelings, you'll feel better."

"What's that supposed to mean?", I asked, suspicious.

"Look Aeris, it's pretty clear that you love Leo.", Shannon said.

"No I don't!", I protested.

Clarissa spoke up, "Aeris, please. You'll feel better."

"I don't even know why you keep saying that. Besides, why would you care? You were the one who told me that Leo hates me."

"I lied.", She said, nonchalantly shrugging her shoulders, "He loves you Aeris, he really does."

I blush, "How do you even know that?"

"You know that it's true.", Shannon said, "Think back to everything. Why would he try to make it up to you? Why did you want to know if he loved you?"

And I do think back to those times. That kiss. Him doing my laundry... but that was about the extent of it. He... he was probably just doing the laundry to get a favor. Yeah, that sounds about right for him. And that kiss? It was totally coincidental! I mean, it may have felt enjoyable for a split second, but that's about it. And he's been avoiding me too! People who love each other don't avoid each other! And he... got his S all over the place! He doesn't love me! He just wants to have sex with me! I hear a small voice in my head telling it isn't true, but it's quickly shut out by all the anger. Getting out of my chair, I say, "See you on New Year's.", and stormed out of the mall for my apartment.

General POV

30 Minutes Later

The door flew open as Aeris entered, startling the other people inside. Looking at the couch, she say Leo, Shawn, and Ronny, sitting on it, but her eyes were only focused on the grey cat. Looking at him with hate-filled eyes, she said, "After New Year's, you can forget about ever seeing me ever again, you fucker!"

She then stormed off into her room, slamming the door behind her. In the living room, Leo couldn't believe what he had just heard. All he could do was sit there motionless as Shawn begrudgingly gave Ronny ten dollars.

**Oh my GOD this was painful! I am so sorry if this at all feels rushed, or if anything was bad. This is my least favorite chapter so far. What do you guys think? Read and Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The New Year

December 31st was by all intents and purposed, the end of the previous year. It was the day to remember your victories, forget your defeats, and most of all, to improve yourself so that the next year would bring more victories, and less defeats. Most of these improvements would be short lived, and would be forgotten about in the next month, if you were lucky. But some of these resolutions would be taken much more seriously than others. For example, a certain pink feline nearly always took care of her resolutions. She kept a short list, and would always prioritize on the first goal. However, the previous first resolution ("Spend more time with friends besides Leo") had taken a backseat to a new one, which read in capitalized, bold, unfriendly letters, "**MOVE AWAY FROM LEO!**"

The morning of New Years, this resolution was still at the forefront of Aeris's thoughts. Already, her thoughts were focused on getting packed, finding a new apartment, and maybe a new roommate too. One that wasn't an absolute idiot. All her thoughts circulated around this idea, and she was going to follow through with it, no matter what anyone thought about it. Not even Leo.

And speaking of Leo, he wasn't exactly having a pleasant time right now. Thanks to his friends efforts to get him and Aeris together, they had inadvertently driven them further apart, making him even more miserable, and making her even more irritable. And, to top it all off, his best friend/crush was infinitely pissed at him for no reason, and was going to leave him. He would never see her again... it wasn't the most pleasant of thoughts.

The two had spent most of the day in their rooms, not even attempting to risk seeing the other and either going into a homicidal rage, or receive a savage beating. However, when their clocks read 8:00, their previous engagement of going to their smug friend's New Years party had to take priority. After all, they did not want to have to play hosts to a group of dozens of people. That would just be annoying. So, they both emerged from the safety of their rooms to leave for the roof. As it happened, they leaved at nearly the exact same time. This made the already unpleasant situation... even more unpleasant.

They both stared at each other for a few moments while they walked out of their apartment. But this didn't last long, as Aeris's hate filled glance caused Leo to look away from her almost instantly. They walked down the hall, side by side, her eyes pointing straight ahead to the elevator, while his were downcast, as though he were trying to find the world's most interesting thread of carpet. But, this turned out to be a bad idea, as when they reached the elevator, he had hit his head on the metal doors, shout a curse, and grab his head. Aeris rolled her eyes at this display, and pressed the button, the door opening up to take them up to them up to the roof. And by them, I of course mean her. Of course, when Leo saw her going up without him, he called out, "Aeris, wait!"

But it was too late. The doors closed, and he was all alone. He sighed, "Oh well... guess I just have to wait for the next one... a hundred bottles of beer on the wall, hundred bottles of beer..."

As Leo sang his song, Aeris waited for the elevator to get to the roof of the building. When the

doors opened, she was slightly surprised to see that not a lot of people were there. There were all of her friends, and there were the... others who she and Leo came to know over the years... and that was about it. This was it?

Spotting Pantsman, she walked over to him and said, "I have to ask. Why didn't you invite anyone else?"

He shrugged and said, "Probably because I knew that you and Leo would invite everyone."

Aeris raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about, aside from the five people I actually consider friends, and the freaks that you and Leo call friends, there isn't anybody else here. At all."

Pantsman just waved it off, "People will come, don't worry. I put up fliers."

Aeris rolled her eyes, "Yeah, whatever. But when nobody comes up here and you feel like an idiot for even wanting to have this party in the first place, I'll be the first one to call you out on it."

"Wouldn't have it any other way.", he said with a cocky smile.

Aeris sighed, "Now, if you'll be needing me, I'll be over there with the normal people."

However, before Aeris could leave, Pantsman asked, "By the way, is Leo coming up? He was going to be the life of the party."

Aeris's back was turned to the so-called hero, so he didn't notice when she twitched her eye at the name. Despite this, she kept most of her composure and said, "He'll be up in a few minutes. Just wait for him."

"Okay then.", he said, "If you see him, tell him that I'm by the punch bowl. I'm going to go one step ahead of those people who spike it and do it myself."

Of course, to Aeris's perfectly logical mind, this made no sense. However, Pantsman interrupted her thoughts of how it didn't make sense with this little gem, "Now, time to beat them to the punch!", and with that, he ran off to do God knows what to his own punch, as Aeris reeled from the horrible pun. She didn't have to reel for long however, as the others had noticed her when she stopped talking and called her over.

Shaking her head to get the thoughts of that horrible pun out of her head, she walked over to the others and said, "Hey guys. What's up?"

There were, "Okays.", and, "All rights.", across the board, but after they were finished, Shannon asked, "Although we were kinda hoping that you would tell us how you were doing. Ronny and Shawn told us about... you know, what you said."

Aeris glared at Shawn and Ronny when she was told this, who both looked in different directions, trying to avert their eyes from it. It was after a few moments of this that Aeris looked back at her raccoon friend and said, "Look Shannon, I know what you said about that fives stages of love thing, or whatever it was, but it just didn't work with me and Leo. I know you may not like it, but Leo is an idiot and I've had it with him. So yes, I'm going to move away from him, and there's nothing that you can say or do to stop me."

Shannon sighed, "Aeris, please. You know how much Leo depends on you."

"Depends on me?", she asked in an incredulous tone, "He doesn't depend on me. And if he does, then let Darwin take care of him."

Most everyone in the group wasn't surprised by her statement, but they were surprised by the fact that she had actually meant it this time. Shannon withdrew, only to have Ashley step in instead, "Aeris, we just don't understand why you're so angry. I mean, you've always tolerated it before, but why not now?"

"Well, let's think for a moment.", Aeris said, "All he did this last week was make himself look like an idiot. And not only himself, but me too! He's just so... I just can't stand it anymore!"

The group had started to back away a little when Aeris began shouting. It was now very apparent that Aeris wasn't going to change her mind anytime soon. Or considering her usual attitude, at all. As she was going to tell them this herself, the elevator opened up to show Leo inside. Seeing him, she just kept herself quiet and moved away from the group, going to a corner near the edge of the building. Leo saw this, and decided that it would be best to keep a very large distance away from that spot.

The others had noticed him walking onto the roof, and immediately went to him. As soon as they were close enough, nearly all of them told him some variation of the word sorry. After they all said this, Leo then told them, "Nah, it's okay guys... It's kinda my fault. I mean... look at what I did to her. I mean... that was just stupid of me."

"Leo, what you did wasn't stupid.", Ronny told him, "It was just really, really dumb luck."

Leo shrugged, "Still."

At this point, Shannon spoke up, "Leo... I'm so sorry."

"Not your fault.", Leo said reassuringly.

"Yes it is... I should've gotten you together right away...", she hesitated slightly before saying, "I manipulated you."

"What does that mean?", Leo asked.

Shannon sighed, then continued, "When you were calling me... Aeris was calling me too."

"...What?"

"Leo, I'm so sorry! I should've-"

"Shut up.", Leo interrupted.

"Leo, please-"

"Shut. Up. Shannon."

Finally doing as she was told, Shannon quieted down as Leo started talking again, "I trusted you... I really am an idiot if I did that. Now, thanks to you, Aeris is going to leave me. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go over there, and hate your guts."

Shannon could only stand there, feeling nothing but hatred for herself. All she did... she said that she would help Leo and Aeris get together, and she meant it. But... she could've done it right from the beginning, with that phone call.

She sat down, putting her face in her paws and sighing deeply. The others were still slightly stunned by her confession, but Ronny was the first to snap out of this state. Giving a glare to the dispirited raccoon, he said, "You mean that you could've done something right at the beginning, but you didn't?"

She didn't say anything for a bit, but then said, "Yeah..."

Shawn then spoke up, "You know, I wasn't sure what to think when you told us you told them that they hated each other. But at least you gave us a good reason why you did that. But... you didn't tell us about about that call. You just said that it was something Aeris told you. Why would you lie to us?"

"...Because you would've thought I was a bitch..."

"Well you know something?", Ashley said, "You kinda are."

Clarissa then started to defend her friend, "That's enough. This was part of her plan, and I know that. She told me so."

"...No it wasn't...", Shannon whispered.

"W-What?"

"...I did it for fun...", Shannon admitted.

Clarissa was flabbergasted by this. Shannon then continued, "I did want to help them, I really did. But... half of it was just because I wanted to see how much more awkward between them that it could get."

Clarissa wasn't sure how to feel about this. This was her friend, yes, but... to do something so low was... horrible. However, before she could say anything else, Shannon spoke up again, "But... I think I have a plan."

"Fuck no.", Ronny said, now pissed, "I'm not going along with any more of your plans. For all I know, you're going to have us push them off the edge so that they can live together in death, or some shit like that."

"That's not it.", Shannon said meekly.

"Well, what is it then?", Shawn asked.

"Dude, you can't be serious.", Ronny said, disbelieving, "I mean, after all she did, you're still going to listen to one of her shitty ass plans?"

"Well, it all depends.", Shawn said, "Is it a good plan?"

Ronny scoffed, "You can't be serious... Ash, help me out here."

"...I'll hear her out.", Ashley said.

"Oh, come on!", Ronny shouted out, "Okay, how about you Clarissa? You seemed to be pretty angry when she told her what you did."

"Oh, shut up and listen to what she has to say.", Clarissa said, frustrated at the yellow cat.

"Why are you so forgiving of her?", Ronny asked, still not believing that this was actually happening.

"I don't forgive her.", Clarissa said, and as she did, Shannon sank into her seat a little more, "But at least she's trying to make it right. And you could help out getting them together by listening."

Ronny groaned, "Alright, fine... what's this plan of yours?"

For the first time that night, Shannon smiled, "First of all... we need to get those two out of this party."

30 Minutes Later

"So, are you really telling me the truth?", Leo asked as Shawn and Ronny were taking him back downstairs.

"It's the God's honest truth.", Ronny reassured him, "On my way up to the party I walked by this one window and saw a totally hot naked chick."

"And he showed her to me.", Shawn said, following behind Leo, "She looked amazing."

This was all Leo needed to be encouraged to go forward. Of course, he never once questioned why Shawn would be attracted to a random women even though he was totally loyal to Ashley, but hey, this was Leo we're talking about, that's to be expected.

It didn't take long for all three of them to reach their destination, as it was only two floors down from the roof. At this point, Leo was getting suspicious again, "So, where did you see her again?"

"Just through here.", Ronny said, turning into his own apartment.

"But... you didn't say it was in your place."

"Oh, for God's sake Leo, IT'S A NAKED CHICK! Why would I lie to you?"

Leo thought about this a moment, and this moment was very short, as he said, "Okay. So, where did you see her from?"

"From my bedroom.", Ronny told, "Just this way."

As Leo walked down the hall into Ronny's bedroom, he failed to notice a black and grey striped tail going into the nearby bathroom, but even if he had noticed this, this would've been undermined by the fact that sitting on Ronny's bed, with their arms folded, was the pink terror herself. They noticed each other almost right away and froze as soon as their gazes locked. That is, until Shawn pushed the grey cat into the room, and slammed the door shut. Breaking out of her trance, Aeris pounced at the door, and started banging on it and shouting, "OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR!"

A voice came from the other side, "Not until you talk to each other."

The cats immediately recognized the voice, "Shannon!", Leo yelled, "What the Hell!?"

"Sorry you two, but this is for your own good.", Ashley said.

"Besides, we know you love each other.", Ronny mocked.

Leo and Aeris were about to say something to the contrary before Clarissa interrupted, "By the way, the door's locked from the outside, _and _there's a chair blocking it. Sooooo... yeah, you don't have a choice. Just, please talk this out."

"We'll be in the living room if you need us.", Shawn informed them, "Just give us a holler if you need anything."

"How about getting us the fuck out of here!", Aeris yelled, but this fell on deaf ears. The others had left for the living room already. Aeris had started banging on the door again for a few minutes before giving up and sitting back down on the bed, crossing her arms again and having a scowl on her face. Leo was about to take a seat next to her when she hissed, "Don't even think about it."

Taking the hint, Leo sat down on the floor. This was going to be a looooooooong night...

Outside

"I'd hate to admit it, but this actually was a good plan.", Ronny said as he sat down on his couch.

"Why, thank you Ronald. I didn't think you would be complimenting me.", Shannon said smugly and Ronny crossed his arms and mumbled, "My name isn't Ronald..."

Everyone gave a slight chuckle at Ronny's complaint, as this was common with the yellow cat. He ignored the chuckles and said, "I'm getting a drink..."

"You may as well give us some too.", Shannon said, "It is New Years. Alcohol is a staple of this day."

"Yeah, yeah...", Ronny grumbled, "I'll get the champagne."

In the Bedroom

Silence. That was all there was in the room. They were locked in there for about 10 minutes, and neither of them said a word. Leo couldn't stand it. Besides, he just had to ask, "Sooooooo... how did they get you in here?"

There was a moment of silence before she sighed and said, "Ashley told me that Ronny had some gay porn magazines and that we should steal them and hold them over his head. You?"

"Ronny told me that you could see a naked chick from his window.", Leo admitted, slightly embarrassed.

Aeris facepalmed, "Of course you'd fall for that. The promise of boobs brings you to anything."

"Hey, you believed Ashley.", Leo pointed out.

At this, Aeris crossed her arms again and said, "Shut up..."

And shut up he did... for about ten seconds, before he said, "No."

"Excuse me?"

"I said no, Aeris.", he said, standing up, "I'm going to ask you a question."

"Oh?", she asked, "And what would that be?"

"Why do you want to leave? I mean, what did I do wrong?"

"Are you really asking me that?", she said incredulously, "I mean, after everything?"

"So? They were more your fault than anything else.", he pointed out.

Aeris rolled her eyes and said, "They were so not."

Leo groaned and said, "Let's review, shall we.", he started to then count off with his fingers as he talked, "You sleep in my bed naked, you touched my dick, you called me into the bedroom, causing me to run into you, you beat me up for no reason, you strip down in front of me, and now you're leaving me for no reason."

"Well, it's you're fault too.", she countered, "You were naked, you could've said turned away from me, you left... stuff on the floor, you did my laundry without permission, and you're just an idiot in general."

"That's less then mine.", Leo pointed out.

"Yeah, by one."

"Yeah, but still, I didn't do anything wrong."

"You did everything wrong!", Aeris shouted, "That's why I'm leaving!"

"They were all accidents, and you know it!", Leo shouted back, "I mean, did you even think that!? I mean... I was just trying to be a good friend with the laundry! You just _had _to come in when I was holding your underwear!"

"You could've been sniffing them for all I knew!"

"Why would I!? I may be perverted, but that's just disgusting!"

"I wouldn't put it past you!"

"That isn't the only reason you're leaving, and I know it!"

"It isn't! You know it isn't! It was all the other stuff you did!"

"This is different! You never threatened to leave me! Why is this different!?"

"Because I don't know what to think about everything that's happened!"

"So you're running away!?"

"Yes! Yes I am!"

"WHY!?"

As she shouted, Aeris started tearing up, "BECAUSE I THINK I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU, THAT'S WHY!"

"...What?", Leo said, utterly flabbergasted.

There it was... out in the open for everyone to see... Aeris knew that there was no point in keeping this bottled up any more, "...I... I think I love you..."

Leo didn't know what to say. So, all he did say was, "R-Really?"

Aeris nodded, tears in her eyes, as Leo just looked on. Aeris then said, "I... wanted to leave because everything was so confusing... I didn't want that anymore..."

Leo, now finally finding his words, said, "A-Aeris... why didn't you just tell me?"

She had now started to cry, "I don't know... I just... I didn't think you like me in that way... you probably still don't."

"...I do though.", he admitted.

Aeris was shocked, "Y-You do?"

"Yeah...", he said, "I guess... I just thought you didn't like me either."

Aeris smiled though her tears, "But... I do."

Leo chuckled a little, "Well, I know that now."

They both laughed a little, despite what had happened, and after a moment, Aeris said, "So... what does this mean?"

Leo smiled, "I guess... do you wanna make something out of this?"

Aeris smiled as well, and leaned in a little. Leo did as well, and soon, they were locking lips, sharing their first of many kisses.

Outside

Meanwhile, all the others were having a rather fun get together in Ronny's living room. As it turned out, Ronny had a few bottles of champagne stashed away in a cooler, and there were quite a few glasses to share the drink with. There was laughing all around as Shannon shared a story, which was one of her more interesting hookups involving a leash, a remote control, and a bag of potatoes. I'll leave you to fill in the blanks. Anyway, when the story was finished to group laughed like no tomorrow, no doubt coming under the effects of the alcohol. It was either tipsy, yet lucid, or plastered and giggly. Most of them were tipsy in the least, but two were drunk as all Hell. Who? Well, a raccoon and a yellow cat come to mind...

"Wooo! I tell ya Shannon, you got some stories in ya!", Ronny exclaimed, even though he barely listened to the story to begin with.

"Thanks Ronny. I like my stories.", Shannon slurred, not exactly caring what she said.

"Well, it was pretty funny.", Ashley said, still giggling a little.

"I know! This is my fifth time hearing it, and I _still _find it funny!", Clarissa said, grinning.

"Awwww, thanks Claire.", Shannon said, "You know exactly what to say."

"Err... thanks... I guess.", Clarissa said, becoming slightly uncomfortable by what Shannon said.

"You know Shannon.", Ronny said, leaning closer to the raccoon, "This is my apartment... and I can kick these losers out anytime I want..."

At this, Shannon made an over exaggerated dismissive gesture, "Nah... I like 'em here. 'Sides, I don't mind an audience."

There was laughter again, this time a little more nervous than before. Shawn and Ashley didn't know exactly what to think about what Shannon had said, but Clarissa was slightly more calm about it, expecting that kind of an answer from the inebriated raccoon. However, she became rather nervous herself when Shannon scooted closer to her and asked, "Do you mind an audience, Claire?"

Clarissa shifted her eyes around a little and said, "Kinda... yeah."

Shannon seemed a little disappointed, as evidenced when she said, "Awww, really? That's too bad..."

Almost immediately, Ronny tried to but in again, "Well, I don't mind an audience Shannon. I loooove an audience."

Shannon brushed him off with a dismissive, "Yeah, whatever.", before returning to Clarissa, saying, "Well, you know something Clarissa?"

Things were getting very uncomfortable for Clarissa, but nevertheless, she asked, "What?"

Shannon smiled, "I don't care.",

"W-Why not?"

"Cuz I still love you.", Shannon told her. She then kissed Clarissa, full on the lips, before falling to sleep almost immediately after, her head landing on Claire's lap, and a goofy grin on her face.

The others were understandably shocked, most of all Clarissa, who had something akin to a look of horror. Nothing was said until Ronny slurred out, "Am I the only one who thought that was hot?"

This was met with glares from all the others, which had effectively shut him up for the rest of the night.

In the Bedroom

While that was going on, something much different was happening with Leo and Aeris. Clothes were strewn on the floor, and air had a musky smell. Everything in this room just screamed that there had been some sort of action. Although, it wasn't very... exemplary.

Leo and Aeris lay side by side, under the sheets, Aeris slightly aggravated, and Leo blushing. As he opened his mouth to say something, Aeris just said, "Be quiet..."

This didn't deter him though, as he continued, "Are you mad at me?"

At this, Aeris sighed, "No, I'm not mad... it's just... when this kind of thing happens, it's supposed to be... I don't know... magical."

Leo suddenly became more ashamed, "I know... I was just excited, it was my first time, and... God, I'm so sorry."

"I know.", Aeris said, "Let's... let's just try this again some other time."

Leo then said, "Okay...", and turned to his side, "So... should we go to sleep?"

"Yeah, I guess.", Aeris said, also rolling to her side, "Night Leo..."

"Yeah... good-night."

They both fell to sleep, hoping that the next day will bring along something better. HAHA-no.

**Oh. My. God. I'M SO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO LEAVE YOU GUYS HANGING FOR SO LONG! I MEAN, DEAR GOD I SUCK! Oh well... here it is now. At least I'm not leaving you guys twisting in the wind or anything. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it, so... yeah, read and review please.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: In Which Nothing Awkward Happens at All

"Jeez, you guys all look terrible."

This was Aeris's observation as she looked around the small table that her and her female friends had gathered around at. Shannon had kept her head in her palms all morning, attempting to nurse a terrible hangover she had gotten from the previous night of drinking at least a bottle and a half's worth of champagne. Ashley looked absolutely bagged, with her hair slightly bent out of shape, and her ponytail looking a little bit messy, not to mention the dark circles under her eyes as well. And finally, there was Clarissa. Even though she was the best looking out of the three, she looked as though she hadn't gotten a wink of sleep, and she was also avoiding any eye contact with the raccoon sitting across from her. She was also the first to speak after Aeris, "Well, we didn't get a full night's rest. Not to mention Shannon has a massive hangover."

Shannon had started to rub her temples, and said in a pained voice that confirmed what Clarissa had said, "Killlllllll meeeeeeeee..."

Aeris grimaced, "Jeez, how much did you guys drink while you had Leo and I locked up?"

"Too much...", Shannon responded, "And please stop shouting. It hurts my ears..."

Aeris rolled her eyes and turned to the cat across from her, "What about you, Ash? Why do you look so bagged?"

Ashley laughed a little, then yawned, before saying in a dreamy tone, "Oh, I guess you could say that when Shawn and I got home, we, 'rang in the New Year'... a lot..."

Shannon looked up for a moment, seeming to have forgotten her hangover, "Whoa. I never thought you guys were so... like that."

Ashley shrugged, "Well, it was a special occasion, wasn't it?"

Aeris shrugged and she sipped her espresso as Clarissa said, "Can't argue with that."

Ashley giggled a little and sipped at her own drink, hoping to wake herself up a little more. As she did, Shannon turned to Aeris and said, "So, speaking of 'ringing in the New Year', how did things go for you and Leo?"

Oh, right. That's why they all came here. Aeris hoped that they would forget that in their tiredness, but she guessed it was only inevitable that they would wonder. Then, a thought struck her, "Hey, Shannon... don't you have a hangover?"

Shannon looked confused, "W-What?"

"She has a point.", Ashley observed, "You don't seem all... hangover-y now..."

Shannon looked around the table a moment before saying, "Ummm... oh, it's coming back! Owwwwww Gooooooood it hurts..."

Aeris and Ashley were confused by this behavior, as was evident in their expressions. Clarissa, however, had a good idea as to why her raccoon friend was acting strangely around her...

Anyway, after this debacle, Aeris had starting talking about what happened, "So... it didn't start out so great. We weren't talking to each other at all, and everything was pretty awkward. Then he asked me how you got me into Ronny's room."

"I still can't believe that you thought Ronny would have a stash of gay porn.", Ashley said with a tired giggle.

"I didn't even think it would work, honestly.", Clarissa added.

"Well...", Aeris said hesitantly, in an attempt to defend herself, "It just seemed so weird... and I know you don't really lie much Ashley. Why wouldn't I believe you? Besides, I thought it would be something fun to hold over his head."

"Your first clue should've been that it was Ronny.", Ashley said, amused by Aeris's reasoning.

Aeris looked like she was going to try and defend herself more, but then she really thought about what Ashley had said, and responded with a dejected, "Yeah..."

Clarissa took this opportunity to interject, "Well then? What happened after that?"

"Then he told me that the guys told him that you could see a naked girl in the window of Ron's room.", she said.

"Heh, I knew Leo would fall for that one...", Shannon said, once more forgetting her hangover.

The others looked at each other, as silently conferring over whether or not they should reveal that their friend had once again dropped the facade of a hangover. Choosing to ignore it, the other two motioned Aeris to continue, which she did, "Anyway, after that, we argued for a bit. And then... we revealed the whole thing. Us being in love with each other, that is."

"See? Told ya it was a matter of time.", Shannon said a little smug, showing off the fact that she was rather glad that she was completely write and her friend was not right whatsoever.

"Yeah, yeah.", Aeris said, brushing off the raccoon, "After that, we kinda... agreed to do... stuff."

This news was greeted with the simultaneous giggles from the rest of the table. It looked like Ashley was about to say something, but she was then cut off by Shannon, who began asking questions, "So, what was he like? Was he good? What positions did you use? How many times did you-"

"Uhhh... Shannon, isn't that a little too much to ask?", Ashley said, looking a little taken aback by all the questions that Shannon was asking.

"Hey, it's my job. I work for a romance column in the paper, this stuff is gold.", Shannon said with an air of pride.

"Yeah, well you ain't getting a Pulitzer with this article, Shan.", Aeris said, leaning over the table and looking at a spot where the wood grains on the table looked the most interesting.

"And why not?", Shannon asked, much to Clarissa's amusement, and Ashley's confusion in the fact that Aeris hadn't beaten this woman yet.

Aeris frowned a little and continued to look down at the table. She could feel the stares of her friends as she thought over whether or not she should reveal what had happened the night before. Then, after taking a deep breath, Aeris said, "Well... let's just say that he... oh fuck it, he shot blanks."

Aside from being slightly taken aback by Aeris's sheer blunt attitude on the situation, the other three's reactions were mixed. Shannon took in a sharp intake a air, grimacing as she did. Clarissa made a face that just seemed to scream, "Ohhhhh...", and Ashley immediately said the most sympathetic thing she could think of, "Awwww, poor guy..."

"Yeah, poor guy.", Aeris said in slightly sour voice, "He tried, but he couldn't even get far enough to do anything REALLY good..."

"Come on, Aeris, don't be too upset.", Clarissa said, "After all, it was his first time, wasn't it?"

"Yeah. Besides, he was probably really REALLY excited to begin with.", Ashley added.

"Yeah, I know.", Aeris said, resting her forehead on her palm, "It's just... it was supposed to be something... magical, ya know? Like, we both proclaim our love, and then we have the best sex ever. But that? That was just... sad."

"Eh, the first time is never the best.", Shannon said, "I should know. My first time was with this cat who was really into hair metal. Or was it glam rock... I think his name was Lee or something... anyway, my first time hurt like a bitch. You shouldn't think that it's all going to be romantic and perfect and stuff."

"You're the one who says that's how it's supposed to be.", Aeris said to the raccoon, folding her arms.

"Well, which article do you think sells more? The pessimistic one, or the nice, optimistic one?", Shannon said, offering up a pseudo logical argument.

Luckily this went by the whole group unnoticed, Aeris just saying, "Whatever. Look, the point is that everything just didn't go right. At all."

There was silence. Nobody spoke for fear of saying something that might make their lives even more difficult than normal. However, after about a minute, Clarissa said, "Well... nothing went right this week, did it?"

"Yeah, she right.", Ashley said, jumping in, "I mean, from what I've heard, a lot of things went wrong. Like, really wrong."

"So?", Aeris asked, raising her eyebrow, wondering what her friends were getting at.

"Well, look where you ended up.", Shannon said, catching onto what the other two were saying, "You have a boyfriend now. He may not have given the mind-blowing sex you wanted, but he still loves you, even after all the shit you guys put up with this week. If you ask me, I'm pretty sure we'd all agree that you won. Same with Leo."

"Well, yeah, I guess...", Aeris said hesitantly, "But still, what am I supposed to do?"

"Stay with him, silly.", Ashley said, puffing her cheek out a little, a surefire sign of her being slightly annoyed, "You don't see me leaving Shawn over a few bad times in bed. That just wouldn't make sense."

Aeris thought it over a moment, and sighed, saying, "Yeah, I guess you're right... it's just that this is so... new, ya know? Everything is just so different now."

"Well, that's part of growing up.", Clarissa said sagely, "Coping with change."

"Don't go all philosophical on us, Claire.", Aeris joked, "Don't need you spouting fortune cookie sayings all over the place."

"It's true though.", Shannon said, "I mean, you kinda have to grow up after some... things. I should know."

There was a bit of a silence at the table before Aeris spoke up, "Well, I guess you got a point there... you know something though, you guys are right. I shouldn't judge the relationship from this one thing. Besides, we did say that we love each other. That means something. I'm gonna go talk to Leo in a bit."

"There we go.", Shannon said, "That's way better. Can't wait to see the kittens."

Aeris looked at her friend through half-lidded eyes, before drinking the rest of her coffee and saying, "Well, I'd better go talk to him. I'll see you guys later."

She then got up from the table and left the shop, her friends wishing her luck as she left.

A Half Hour Later

Aeris shut the door silently as she entered the apartment, the events leading up to what had culminated into a pitiful excuse for a sexual encounter playing over and over in her head. She knew what she had to do. She couldn't live with herself, and Leo probably couldn't live with himself for that matter, if she wasn't able to do a simple act. All she was going to do was talk to Leo, and everything would work out for the best. At least, she hoped that they would work out for the best. She had a sneaking suspicion that it was going to bite her in the ass, but she ignored it, instead taking a deep breath, and strolling into the kitchen. Leo was there, predictably making himself some food. She sat down at the island counter a moment, his back turned to her, as his attention was fully focused onto the microwave. She couldn't tell what he was making, but apparently, it was quite something.

They sat like this for a moment, silence from Aeris, and Leo not even acknowledging her being there. Aeris, deciding that it was time to make her presence known. She cleared her throat, which caused Leo to jump and turn around. Seeing that it was Aeris and not a deranged killer who had decided to break into the apartment. With a sigh of relief, he scolded to Aeris, saying, "Why did you have to scare me like that?", he asked, childish in his tone.

Aeris rolled her eyes, then said, "Because it's fun, Leo.", then as a quick addendum, "Sorry though... I shouldn't have done that."

Leo looked slightly surprised by Aeris's change of tone, and thus said, "Uhh... Aeris, you feeling okay? You... don't really apologize often."

Aeris rolled her eyes and said, "Well, excuse me Leo, for wanting to cut my boyfriend a little slack every once in a while."

"Oh okay.", Leo said, turning back to look at the microwave. Then, he turned right back around again, his eyes having a small glint to them, and said, "B-Boyfriend? I-I'm still your boyfriend?"

"Yeah.", Aeris confirmed, raising her eyebrow a little, "Why wouldn't you be?"

Leo chuckled nervously, and shuffled his feet a little as he said, "Well... after what happened last night, I thought that... you know... you wouldn't want to have anything to do with me ever again."

Aeris looked at him oddly for a moment at chuckled, saying, "Seriously? Just because you fired off a little too soon? That isn't exactly a reason to not be with you. Besides we both said that we love each other last night. I'm pretty sure that counts for something."

"Yeah...", Leo said in a voice that pretty much acknowledged his own stupidity, "That was pretty dumb of me to think that..."

Aeris got up and walked next to him, punching him lightly on the shoulder, "Ah, come on, don't be like that."

Leo rubbed the spot where Aeris punched him with a bit of a sour look on his face, and said, "Don't be all like what?"

"Depressed.", Aeris answered, "That isn't how the guy I fell in love with is supposed to act."

"Oh?", he asked, "And how am I supposed to act?"

"Happy, for starters.", she said with a smile, "Not to mention that you're supposed to be dumb too."

"Oh gee, thanks.", Leo said, rolling his eyes.

Deciding that she wasn't getting through to him that way, she then said, "You're also really nice."

That seemed to get his attention. He looked at her and said, "...Go on."

She smirked and said, "You also tell me that I'm the prettiest girl in the world."

"I only said it because it's true.", he said, remembering what he had said the night before to her after they had kissed for the first time.

She then pulled him into a hug, her tone softening as she said, "You're also very gentle..."

"Awww, you're just saying that...", Leo said blushing slightly.

"And most importantly...", she said whispering into his ear, her warm breath tickling it, "You're the best boyfriend a girl could ever ask for..."

As she moved away from his ear, she could tell that she had cheered him up. His face, while severely flushed, now once again sported his trademark smile. However, his voice was gentle when he said, "You mean it?"

She nodded, "Every word..."

Leo chuckled slightly and said, "Well in that case, why don't I show you how good a-"

Just then the microwave beeped, interrupting the moment. When he heard it, Leo immediately turned his attention to it, saying, "Awesome, it's done!". He then broke out of Aeris's hug, and opened the microwave, pulling out a plate piled with pieces of pizza. Licking his lips, he was about to take a slice off the plate when he once again noticed Aeris, looking at him as though he had done the stupidest thing of his life. He didn't like the look, so to diffuse the situation, he held out the piece that he was about to eat, and said, "Ummm... want some?"

Aeris was silent for a moment, but she soon found her words, and said, "...You're reheating that pizza."

Leo looked around, confused, "Yeah... and?"

"...Why?", she asked.

Leo laughed, "Aww, come on Aeris, really? They deliver the pizza to you hot, so you HAVE to eat it hot. And you say that I'M dumb..."

Aeris was about to tell him that he was an idiot for enjoying hot pizza more than cold, but then she decided to refocus her priorities. She cursed the fact that Leo's one track mind had made it so that he ignored the call for sex. Still, that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy pizza with her boyfriend, so she said, "You know what, yeah. Lets eat."

Leo smiled and walked over to the couch, turning on the TV. Aeris sat next to him, and when she did, he put the plate between them, and they flipped through the channels, until they found something good. Soon, the pizza was finished, and the plat was discarded, allowing the two of them to get closer to each other. Aeris was leaning against his shoulder, and Leo had rested his head atop of hers. Eventually, when they couldn't find anything else to do, they turned the TV off, and decided to sleep. Or, they would have, if Aeris didn't decide to kiss Leo before he had gotten up off the couch. That one kiss made Leo stop and look at his girlfriend, who had a rather uncharacteristicly sweet smile on her face. He decided to kiss her back.

That one kiss had turned into something so much better. The couch may have been small, but it was all they needed. And the best part about it? Leo made it all the way to the end.

A Couple Weeks Later

Leo Leonardo the Third was in one of the best moods he had ever been in quite some time. He had a loving girlfriend, a great day at work, and it was Friday. The agreed upon day for sex. Of course, there were days when it just happened, but it was nice to have a day where he knew it was actually going to happen.

He opened the door with a big smile on his face, seeing Aeris sitting at the counter, holding something in her hands. Leo called to her, "Hey Aeris, what's up?"

Aeris turned around quickly and hid the object behind her back, saying, "Oh, hey Leo... you know, nothing much."

"That's good.", Leo said, taking off his belt, "Let's get this show on the road then!"

Aeris looked a little uncomfortable at this, and said, "Uh... hey Leo? Is it okay if we... don't have sex today?"

Leo's smile quickly turned into the look one might get if they found out that Christmas had been canceled, "But... whhhhyyyyyyyyy?", he whined out, the one thing he was looking forward to all day just being taken from him.

"W-Well...", Aeris started to explain, before pulling out the object. It looked like a stick of some sort. Leo took it from her paw, and observed it, saying, "What is this? What's this blue thing here?"

"Umm...", Aeris stuttered out, "Leo...I'm pregnant."

Leo didn't say anything. All it took were those two words before he went out like a light, and fell over.

Hey, remember how this chapter was called, "In Which Nothing Awkward Happens at All"? I LIED!

**WHEW! That's done. Now then... onto Feral. Then after that, my next project. But before that, I wonder what some of you might be thinking: What about Shannon? What was up with her kissing Clarissa? Well, I got good news for you guys. That gets a resolution. But the only way you'll be able to find out is if you go to my Deviant Art page and read it. It's called Closure. My name there is the same as it is here. So, go read it guys! So, until next time, Read and Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Epilogue: Okay, Nothing Awkward. For REAL this time.

6 Years Later

Many years had passed since the day Aeris had told Leo that she was pregnant and he had fainted. They were an odd six years, to say the least. After the news was told, Leo, despite his best interests, decided to stick around and help care for his child. After their son, who they named Cecil, was born, he asked her to marry him, to which she said yes. They were married a month later.

The marriage, while relatively happy, was still not without its faults. There were forgotten anniversaries, numerous arguments, and many, MANY stupid choices by the man of the house ("What do you mean I can't buy a sixteen-wheeler? It's cool!"). Yet, whenever the bad times came around, the good came back tenfold. Cecil was the world to them, and they tried to be the best parents they could be. That, and when everything was said and done, Leo and Aeris still truly did love each other. Even the worst arguments always ended in the kindest and tenderest of words. They truly did love each other, and they showed it whenever they could.

Now, with both parents now having better jobs to raise their son, and thus having a better income, the small family now lived in a suitable house, perfect for them if they decided to have another child. At the time of year, decorations were hung all over the place by Leo, who had more than once fallen over and broken something. A tall tree stood stalwart in the living room, the harsh glow of multicolored lights coming from it, allowing any who came into the room to see well enough. Presents, mostly dedicated to Cecil, were strewn about under the tree, waiting to be opened by the small cat who looked almost like a carbon copy of his father.

It was close to morning, and the light from the coming dawn was starting to pour in through the window, casting a soft glow in the living room, giving the scene a rather otherworldly look about it. It was completely and totally peaceful. At least, it was, until a small gray cat in pajamas rushed out of his room to look at the scene. His grin went from ear to ear as he observed the multicolored boxes underneath the tree. He immediately turned tail and ran back into his bedroom, looking at his alarm clock. He cursed his luck, seeing as how it was only 5:38 in the morning, and he was given explicit instructions from his parents not to wake them up until 7:00. The cat pouted, wishing that he could go back to sleep and wait. But he just couldn't! He had to see what Santa brought him! It was just going to drive him nuts if he didn't find out!

He curled up into a fetal position, resting his face on his knees. He had to think of something to do, or else he would go crazy! He looked once more to his clock. 5:39. If could swear, he would've. But then, he got something of an idea. An idea that would let him get to his presents earlier. Quietly, he slunk out of his room, and silently opened to door to the room next to his, which lead to his parent's room. Tiptoeing, his crept to his mother's bedside table, not making a single peep.

Aeris was sleeping on her side, facing toward her nightstand, and sleeping soundly. She was, at least until she heard the door of her room open. Opening her eyes a little, she could tell that her son had snuck into her shared bedroom, and was moving toward her alarm clock. Curious as to why he was doing this, she finally understood when after fumbling around with the clock for a little bit, he had changed the time to 7:00. She would've chuckled, but she didn't want to spook Cecil. She smiled a little instead. Normally, he would get in trouble for doing something like this. But, it was Christmas, and he was excited, so she would allow it.

Cecil then snuck out of her field of vision, no doubt to change his father's clock as well, in order to make the ruse more convincing. She waited until she heard the clock gently being placed back on the desk, her husband apparently being none the wiser. She could faintly hear her son's tip-toeing across the soft carpet, going back to the door. He then quietly exited and shut the door. When he did, Aeris then started to count down, "3... 2... 1..."

"MOMMY! DADDY!", cried Cecil's excited six year old voice, right on Aeris's cue. He was practically bouncing on the walls as he shouted out once more, "It's Christmas!"

Aeris, who was already awake, decided to pretend that she was rather tired, sitting up in her bed and saying, "Already? It feels like it's 5:00..."

Cecil looked a little nervous now, "Ummm, nope! It's seven! See, look on the clocks."

Aeris didn't need to check the clock to know what it said. She just stood up from her bed and walked over to Cecil, kneeling down when she came up to him and tousling his hair a little, saying, "Are you excited?"

He nodded rapidly, "Uh-huh!"

"That's good.", Aeris said with a warm smile, "I have a good feeling that Santa got you some awesome stuff this year."

Cecil looked like he was about ready to explode, "I just can't wait!"

"I can see that.", Aeris said with a chuckle, "Go out into the living room and wait for a bit, okay? I'm going to wake your dad up."

They both turned to Leo, who was indeed still lying in bed. After all, being a heavy sleeper like he was, not even the screeching of a young child could awaken him from his slumber. Cecil looked at the grey mass hidden under the blankets and said, "Okay.", leaving without another word.

Aeris smiled after her baby boy, before turning back to Leo and saying, "Hey, Leo. Wake up, it's Christmas."

Silence.

"Leo?", Aeris tried again, "Are you being serious right now, or are you trying to annoy me?"

Still silence.

"Come on. Cecil changed the clocks just so he could have Christmas earlier.", she said, sounding a little more angered, "Just get up."

Unfortunately, he still wouldn't budge, and all the interruptions from his sleeping had made him hide his head under his pillows. At times such as these, Aeris had to take drastic measures. Slipping out of the bedroom, Aeris made her way to the kitchen. As she did, Cecil noticed her going by, and asked, "Is Daddy not waking up again?"

"Yep.", Aeris answered nonchalantly as she went into the pantry and pulled out a air horn. As she walked past her son again, she said, "Cover your ears."

Aeris walked into her room and strode up to her husband, holding the horn next to his ear, and pressing down on the top. The loud noise made Leo wake up in an instant, clutching his ears in pain and screaming. He looked over to Aeris, a smug look on her face as she put the horn to the side. Leo made an angered face at her and shouted, "I hate it when you do that!"

"That's why I do it.", she said with a chuckle, "Now come on, get up. It's Christmas, and Cecil wants to open his presents."

Leo's expression brightened up again, "Oh, right! I forgot! Silly me. Let's go and open them presents!"

Aeris chuckled as Leo got out of bed and ran out into the living room, much like how Cecil did it not even 5 minutes ago. He truly was his father's son. She placed the air horn on the bedside table, and quickly followed the grey cat outside, seeing that both he and his son were sorting through the boxes, attempting to find all the gifts to be given to their respective receivers. She shook her head and said, "Enjoying yourselves you two?"

The two were visibly startled and looked up at Aeris. Cecil laughed nervously and said, "U-Um... sorry?"

Aeris smiled and picked up a present, handing it over to Cecil, saying, "You don't have to be sorry. Just wait for mommy when you want to sort out the presents, okay?"

Cecil's look of worry turned into one of joy once more as he took the present from his mothers hands and added it to his pile, saying, "Okay!"

Leo stood up, standing next to his wife, and said, "Well, we sorted 'em all. Time to start opening!"

With a cheer from Cecil, the all sat down on the floor, close by to their specific pile of gifts. After a few minutes, the floor was covered in scraps of colored paper and other assorted toys, video games, and jewelery. Finally, it came down to two more presents, one for Aeris, and the other for Cecil.

Aeris gingerly picked up the gift that was obviously from Cecil, if the sloppy handwriting and poor wrapping job were any indication. It was circular in shape, and the wrapping looked like was going to fall off if you held it in a certain way. But still, she carefully tore off the wrapping to reveal a a gold plated bracelet. It was obvious to her that this was given to her son by Leo, who probably felt bad that Cecil was going to feel a little disappointed when he didn't give his mother a good Christmas present. Either way, she still loved it. She smiled to her son and leaned forward, kissing his forehead, saying, "Thank you, Cecil. I love it."

Cecil smiled broadly and said, "Thanks Mommy.", before going to the last present in the bunch: a rectangular box that Aeris recognized as the one that she handed to him when she had come into the living room. As with all the previous gifts, Cecil held the box up to his ear and shook it gently, and asked, "What is it? Is it Street Fighter V!?"

Aeris subtly rolled his eyes. Yes, her son had Leo's penchant for fighting games, but what could she say, he was good. And when Leo offhandedly mentioned that a new Street Fighter was to be released, it was all that Cecil would talk about. So, yes, Street Fight V was in the box, but, of course, Aeris only answered coyly, "Well... it could be..."

Cecil didn't notice the subtle wink between his parents as he started to tear into the paper with his claws, revealing a rectangular white box. Odd, Aeris thought to herself, considering that she didn't remember putting the game into another box. She shook her head. She was 28 and she was already starting to feel old. Still, everything seemed to go alright, that is, until Cecil opened the box. His bright smile was soon replaced with a pout.

"Cecil?", Leo asked, catching his son's dirty look, "What's wrong bud? Didn't you get the game?"

"No!", Cecil shouted, angry, "Santa ripped me off! All I got was clothes!"

Leo and Aeris looked at each other with curiosity. Clothes? They didn't give Cecil clothes. They were about to ask what exactly these clothes where when Cecil pulled them out of the box, revealing them to be black, lacy, neglige. Aeris visibly blanched, just looking straight forward as her hands started to twitch. Leo on the other hand, had his mouth agape, and his eyes wide, shocked and horrified that his son had found a teddy in his presents. He almost didn't hear him say, "I mean, come on! This is way too big! And this looks like something for girls too! Why would he send me something so... bleh?"

Aeris didn't say a word as she stood up and walked over to Cecil. When she got close enough, she took the teddy away from him and replaced it in the box, saying, "Ummm... it looks like Santa... made a mistake! I'll just phone the North Pole and... take care of it... yeah, that's it."

Cecil's look of disappointment was replaced with one of wonder, "Wow... you're going to go after Santa Clause? You really aren't afraid of anything..."

"Y-Yeah, of course!", Aeris said in her most convincing tone possible, "N-Now go play with some of your toys. Daddy and I will figure this out."

"Okay!", Cecil chirped as he picked up the toys and walked out of the room, confident in his mother's ability to shake down Santa Claus.

Of course, that wasn't what was really happening. Instead, Aeris was looking through the wrapping that the box had been in. She eventually came across the tag, which had, indeed, had Cecil's name as the receiver. When she noticed this, Leo spoke up, "What the Hell was that!?", he shouted, "How did he get lingerie in his freaking presents!"

"Ummm...", Aeris said, looking a little nervous, "Well... I maaaaaay have tagged it so that it looked like it was going to Cecil, when it was supposed to go to you."

"Me?", he asked, "Um... no offense Aeris, but I don't think I can pull something like that off."

She smacked his arm, "Not like that! You were going to open it tonight, and I was going to wear it."

"Ooooooh...", Leo said, now understanding, "Well, you switched up the tags, so now we have to fix up this mess. Somehow."

"That's the easy part at least.", she said, handing him the box, "Put this in the closet. Get the other box that's in there, and bring it to me."

Leo nodded and did as he was told, going into the bedroom to get the game, and coming out just as quick. With a smile, they both walked over to Cecil's door and opened. When they looked inside, it seemed to them that the Legos were in a battle to the death with the Transformers. Almost immediately though, Cecil looked up at them with bright and hopeful eyes, saying, "Did you get the game?"

Leo and Aeris both smiled as she held the game out to her son. Once more, he snatched the rectangular package, tearing it open and in no time at all, he was staring face to face with a copy of Street Fighter V. With a (as he would later say, 'manly') squeal of delight, Cecil hugged both his parents and said, "Thanks for fixing this up."

"You're welcome sweetie.", Aeris said, patting his back, "Now go play your game."

"Will do!", he shouted as he ran out of his bedroom and down the hall, into the living room, where all the games were set up.

This left Leo and Aeris alone in their son's room, silent. Then, Leo started to chuckle a little. This was picked up by Aeris, who had started to snicker a little as well. This eventually grew into full blown laughter, their eye tearing up as they thought about the whole situation. Aeris was the first one to calm down enough to say something, which was, "Oh God! I haven't felt that embarrassed for so long!"

"I know!", Leo said, "How did you even switch the tags?"

"I don't know! It was a mistake! Good God, I'm getting old!", she said through a few occasional chuckles, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Awwww, don't say that.", Leo said, pulling her into a hug, "I don't think you're old. You're young. And pretty."

Aeris reciprocated the hug and smiled, saying, "Have I ever mentioned that I love you?"

"More than once, yes.", Leo said jokingly. After a few more moments he said, "Hey, is there any chance I can see you in that sexy outfit you got for me?"

"Ah, ah, ah.", she said smirking and tapping his nose, "Later. When Cecil is asleep at least."

"Awwwww... okay.", he said, clearly disappointed.

"Oh, don't be like that.", Aeris said, breaking out of the hug and holding onto Leo's paw, "Now come on. Pretty sure that Cecil will want a second player."

"I can do that.", he said with a smile as they both walked into the living room together.

Yes, this was now the life of Leo Leonardo the Third and Aeris Leonardo. Was it a perfect life? No. Was it a happy life? Absolutely. Their love was genuine, and they wouldn't have had it any other way. All because of one awkward moment on Christmas Eve night.

Oh, and about there being no awkward moments here? I LIED AGAIN! HA! I'm so evil...

**Well, this is it. The last chapter of Awkward. SURPRISE! Anyway, read and review this, and be sure to check out my new works that'll be coming out soon. Bye!**


End file.
